Sonic's promise
by Sonamyguy23
Summary: Two weeks after Dark Gaia was defeated, Sonic is relaxed and wants to chill out. But a certain promise to Amy was made that needs to be kept. Will more promises come from this first promise? "Sonic Chronicels has not occurred in this story"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Promises

"Alright! Another sweet run! Man I just never get bored of that!"

Said Sonic as he just finished his daily run in a green meadow.

It had been 2 weeks since the last crisis of the world since Sonic, the hero that he is, defeated, Dark Gaia. He kept Chip's necklace as a bracelet and wore it on special occasions. He missed the little guy but he knew that he would always be with him.

"Good times" thought to himself Sonic as he laid his head down to rest in a green patch comfy enough to be a bed. "I can't believe he was able to eat all that food! He could have won so many contests for sure... I wonder how Tails is. Hmm.. I know! I'll pay him a visit tomorrow! Maybe get him a little gift. But what would he like? Hmm... Oh well, I'll think of something!

I wonder how knucklehead is doing. It's been a good time since we saw each other. I wonder if Rouge got the master emerald again. Haha! He's such a goof! Too bad he's the only echidna. I wonder what its like being the last of your kind? Knowing you won't find anyone else like you. In fact I bet I'm the closest to family he's got along with Tails.  
Poor guy. At least there's Shadow always up for a good race although we rarely see each other.  
Silver... at least there's a future for him and I guess the hedgehog race. And also.."

"SONIC!!!!" Someone yelled out.

"Amy?!" After waking up from his little snooze Sonic looked around nervously. He knew he just heard Amy, and knowing his luck, she would tackle him down with a hug. He was about to rev off but then out of almost nowhere Amy appeared in front of him.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Sonic as he fell over. He was surprised she got their so fast 'let alone found him' in the luscious meadow. He was about to say hi when he noticed Amy's eyes. They were burning with what looked like anger. Before he could ask whats wrong Amy yelled out "You liar!"

"Liar? What are you talking about?"

"YOU PROMISED!!" Amy screamed popping out her piko hammer.

"Promised what?!" Said a scared Sonic.

"Don't pretend you don't know!!" She said swooping her hammer where Sonic was a split second ago.

"Know what!!? If you calm down maybe I'll remember!"

Amy, still furious after 5 minutes, decided to sit down to rest herself from all those raging hammer swings.

"Do you remember?" Amy said "Before you left to fight Dark Gaia? We had a little talk... I was wishing you luck and playfully said we could go out on a date after you saved the world" Said a sad faced Amy. "Then you said something I thought I'd never hear from you. 'That could be fun!' I was so surprised! Did Sonic the Hedgehog just accept a date from me? Then I asked if you were serious. Then you gave your cool thumbs up and cocky grin and said 'absolutely!'. I was so excited! I knew you would be able to stop Dark Gaia and you would come back to take me out. But after the dark clouds went away I just waited and waited. Finally after 10 long days I got fed up of waiting and decided to come look for you. But I guess you didn't care after all."

Sonic heard all of this and thought back. He did promise her that date. And he did forget. But if there's one thing Sonic knew about himself, it's that he doesn't break promises.

"Well I guess were gonna have to fix that won't we?"

"Fix what?!" Said a slightly hopeful Amy.

"That date? It's on! Although I'm a little disappointed in you Amy. Don't you know?' Said Sonic with a sly grin on his face, 'I NEVER, break a promise!" He said with a thumbs up and a wink.

Amy melted at his cool attitude and nearly fainted at his wink. Sonic saw Amy going all spaghetti legs and caught her in his arms.

"Tomorrow night okay Sonic?" said a happy Amy.

"Sure thing! Now lets get you home. You gotta be hungry from all this time looking for me! Its what, five o'clock and you've been out all day? Sheesh! Talk about crazy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A hero's hug

Sonic was carrying Amy back home when he thought of Tails. He was going to have to think of something that he could give to him for a present. He knew Tails was a genius so something mechanical is out of the question since Tails could just build it in a matter of hours, or even minutes. Amy noticed Sonic's thinking and was curious. "Hey Sonic what's on your mind?" No response.

"Earth to Sonic!" She called waving her hand in front of him.

"Huh? Oh what?" Said Sonic.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Amy.

"Oh... well I haven't seen Tails since two weeks ago so I was thinking of getting him a little gift tomorrow for helping me out so much. But I want to get him something kinda meaningful. To say that it's from his big bro you know?"

"Yeah I understand. Hey how about I make something for him?" Amy said with enthusiasm.

"Really?"

"Sure! It won't take too long to make. I just need to think of a nice little design. I'll have it ready by tomorrow. Okay?"  
"Ah sweet! Thanks Amy! I owe you one big time!"

"I'll remember that." Said a grinning Amy.

"Just don't get any fancy ideas alright?"  
"Oh fine... How about a hug?" Amy blushed a little expecting a no.

"Really?" Asked Sonic a little confused. "No dressing up in a puppy costume or 1000 word long poem? Okay sure! A hug as soon as we get you home."

Amy was shocked at this but was so extremely excited by the the fact that she would be hugged by her hero Sonic the hedgehog. Just thinking about it got her dreaming for the ride home.

After a few minutes of running, Sonic finally got Amy home. When he put her down from his arms ,Amy just stood there patiently and shyly looking at Sonic.  
"So... I'll make that bracelet for you tomorrow...okay?" Said Amy

"Sure. And thanks allot I really appreciate it." Sonic said back with a smile.

After a little awkward silence Sonic shouted out "Alright! I know what you want so just close your eyes for a second okay?"

"Sure!!" Amy yelped in excitement.

She stood there with her eyes closed as tight as possible. She was so excited. Then suddenly she felt the wind rush by her.

She looked around feeling a little shocked.  
"Sonic?" She called out. No answer.

"Sonic?!" Still no answer.

"Oh that brat!" Yelled a frustrated Amy. "I can't believe he just ran off like tha-"

She was cut off by a big hug from behind her that picked her up and squeezed her hard, but soft enough to not hurt.

"Thanks Amy!" Sonic said. And with that took off to his home.

Amy stood there feeling so many emotions at once. But most of all happiness. She was just hugged by her hero and she had a date with him tomorrow. His arms felt so soft in that hug and he was so strong!

She skipped into her home happily and went to her kitchen to make herself something to eat when a powerful wind rushed by her again. She looked all around but couldn't find Sonic. She figured it was nothing, but after walking into the kitchen she saw a container and a note. Amy was curious. After opening the container, her mouth watered. It was a box full of delicious noodles that smelled absolutely ravishing. She was about to dig in when the note caught her attention. She picked it up and started reading.

"Thanks again for helping me out Amy. You have no idea how much this means. Consider this just another way of me saying thanks. Hope you enjoy the food. Being a hero has its benefits like the best food in town! Bon apetite."

P.S. Where the same dress. You don't have to dress up all fancy for tomorrow.

Sonic the Hedgehog ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bracelets and dreams.

Sonic was running back home at a slower pace than usual. He had two things to think of now.

What was Amy gonna make for Tails? Would it be good enough?

And what about Amy? He honestly had no idea where he was going to take her. Sure he could go wherever he wanted, but where is the problem.

What did Amy like?? Come to think of it, he didn't know too much about Amy as he thought he did.

Years of running around the world, he never actually just sat down and talked to Amy, mainly because all she would ever do is glomp him whenever she could.

"Well I guess that I can learn more about her tomorrow night..." Sonic thought to himself. "Man. I can't believe I'm actually going out with Amy tomorrow. AMY! Of all the girls in the world I can go out with: actors, singers, models, I'm with Amy? And what made me say that in the first place anyway? Normally I'd just tease around and in the end turn my answer to a flat no thanks.. but it felt so different. Like it was the right thing... Well, I guess I'll worry about it tomorrow. Right now I need to get some shut eye!"  
And with that Sonic took off into the night.

Amy had been collecting different objects that she could use to make Sonic's bracelet for Tails.

"Maybe if I make the perfect bracelet for Tails, Sonic will like me even more! Oooh I need to work on this right away! Can't let Sonic wait too long!"

She started looking around her house for pictures, strings, and blue and yellow beads. She thought of making a picture bracelet at first, but the pictures that were just right were to big to fit in the actual bracelet she had in mind so she put those away. She tried making the beads into the bracelet but this felt a little to simple.

"I need to make something clever. Something cool. Something that... Sonic would do!"

She decided to drop mostly everything she originally had and looked through her jewelry. She knew exactly what she would do. Sonic was going to love it!

'That night.'

Sonic was asleep dreaming about Amy.

The two were resting on a cliff overseeing a beautiful plain filled.

Amy was being held in his arms resting her head against his chest sleeping. Sonic was looking down at her head and saw her change right in front of him from her 8 year old self to who she is now. Taller, smarter, prettier. All in a matter of seconds. Then he whispered into her ears something really quietly. "No matter where I may go, no matter how far I run, no matter how hard things may seem, remember this. I will never let you go and hold you always in my heart as I am now."

With that Amy giggled quietly and opened her eyes, slowly. Sonic was looking down at her eyes in amazement. They were sparkling so much in the light that was shining down on her making her look almost divine. She smiled a smile that Sonic couldn't help but feel numb with shyness, and said to him, "I love you Sonic."

Suddenly everything seemed to go completely dark. Sonic was looking around trying to see exactly what had just happened when suddenly Amy was out of his arms. Amy stepped into the darkness with an aura of white glowing around her. She turned around to look at a scared looking Sonic.

"Goodbye Sonic." Suddenly all of the darkness seemed to disappear slowly, along with Amy. Sonic tried reaching for her, but she couldn't be grabbed. It was as she was a ghost.

"Amy you can't go! Please! Don't leave me hear alone!" But it was too late. Amy was gone along with the darkness. Everything was back to the perfect scenery you would find painted by God himself. Except for Amy being gone. Sonic couldn't move at all. He felt as if his heart had just stopped. His strength and courage vanished. He slumped to the floor like a rag doll and was completely immobile. He had lost something he knew he could never get back. He was never going to see his Rose again.

Suddenly Sonic woke up.

He had been sweating a bit while he was asleep. He was very scarred about this dream.

"But dreams aren't supposed to hurt you right?" He thought to himself. "They can only have messages.. important messages... Why does this feel so right?  
Why did I feel so interested in going out with Amy?  
Why am I so worked up about all of this?  
Why can't I just calm down?  
It's just a date right?  
So why does this keep bothering me?  
Uh.... I'll have to think about this some more tomorrow."

Sonic tried going back to sleep but was too troubled by his own mind to rest. The questions kept pounding at his head. Whenever he tried to sleep, the image of Amy vanishing woke him up.

"This is gonna be a long night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gifts for two

Amy had been working on Sonic's gift for Tails for many hours into the night in her kitchen non stop making sure that it was absolutely perfect. Everything was seeming to go so slow for Amy and she took a break only to eat the food Sonic got for her. She told herself that this was her only chance to ever win Sonic's heart, and she wouldn't let something small like sleep to convince her other wise. She had taken a large silver ring big enough to fit around someones wrist like a watch and tight enough to not fall off, although putting it on and taking it off might be a challenge.

After thinking about what Sonic's gift should be she decided to use the ring as a bracelet for with one of the earliest pictures of Sonic and Tails ,Sonic and Tails both giving a thumbs up, crafted in. She had carefully made sure every single speck of silver was perfect, making sure no detail was missed. After carving in the picture, she had started coloring in the pair very carefully trying not to make any mistakes in color. Then she carved in the words "Brothers until the end" at the bottom of the picture.

"Almost done and... THERE!!" Amy had finally finished her bracelet for Tails, and was sure Sonic would be amazed by it. She looked carefully at it was feeling proud of herself. She was sure Sonic would be amazed... "But what about Sonic?" she thought to herself.

All this time she made a gift for Tails but she had forgotten completely about him. She told herself that it would be for Sonic. But Sonic would just give it to Tails. How would Sonic feel?

"Wow.. I really lost myself in this... but at least Tails will like it!!... but still.. what time is it?"

Amy looked at her clock which showed it was 1:30 in the morning. She then looked at the bracelet and decided she wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

"The things I do for Sonic." She said to herself.

That morning.

Sonic was exhausted. He could barely sleep at all and was still arguing with himself. He then got up and, looked around his little house if you could call it that.

Sonic rarely ever went home since he was constantly traveling around the world and thus had no use for fancy decorations.

There were around four rooms 'not including the little hedgehogs room.' including a kitchen, a living room 'also used as a dining room' his room and a storage room to hold all his awards, gadgets, gifts etc, keeping his favorite gifts in his room. The walls in his room were white with some pictures of him, his friends, and his first time making front page on a newspaper for saving the world. He had a small TV made around 1994, a radio clock, a scarlet red couch all basic kitchen necessities, and a huge blue bed for his size about the size of two pool tables.

Sonic heard his radio go off and ran back to his room. It said 11:25. About time he should go to Amy's house to pick up the gift.

" I hope she meant what she said" Sonic thought to himself. And with that, Sonic took off to Amy's house.

Amy had finally finished Sonic's bracelet. Using a gold ring she made a similar design, using a picture of Sonic crossing his arms with his finger pointing out in a green field with a perfect blue sky and the sun shining down on him. She also carved in a little poem she wanted to read to Sonic from the inside of the bracelet.

Amy was so tired, but was happy at the sight of the bracelet.

"Anything for you Sonic." She said out loud.

"Really? Anything?" Said the blue blur from right behind her.

She quickly hid the ring in her dress and turned around to face him.

"Yes!" Amy proudly exclaimed.

"Huh. So will you leave me alone now?" Sonic said with a grin

"Not a chance."

"Oh well worth a shot!" Sonic chuckled a bit

Amy giggled at Sonic's laugh.

"So... can I see the present?"

"The present?... Oh yeah! Wait right here!"

Amy ran off to get Tail's bracelet which she had put in a little black box before she worked on Sonic's bracelet.

"Okay, here it is!" She said.

"..."

"What is it Sonic?"

"You got me all excited over a box? Man what a killjoy!" Sonic joked.

"Oh!" Amy realized.

She opened the box and showed Sonic Tail's bracelet.

Sonic just stared at the bracelet in amazement.

"Amy this is amazing! It's perfect! It looks like the actual thing! Wow! How long did it take you to make this?"

"I'm not to sure. I think it was like one or two in the morning. Do you like it?"

"Amy it's incredible! I love it! Thank you so much!

Then Amy felt another rush of wind that picked her up and gave her a hug. She was again surprised and didn't know what to do next until noticed just how tight Sonic was hugging her.

"Sss...son..soni... I ccann'ttt.... b b breath.."

"Oh whoops sorry Amy!"

He put her back on the ground and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I guess thats payback for all those other times that you hugged me though. So I guess were even now!"

"Yea, 'huff' I guess so." She laughed a bit.

"Well I guess I'll pick you up at five okay?"

"Alright"

"Bye Amy." He said with a smile

"Bye Sonic." She said smiling back.

Sonic then ran off with her gift for Tails.

After Sonic left Amy went straight to her room and crashed on her bed.

"Tonight's the night.

The night I've been dreaming about since I was 8 years old.

This is going to be an amazing day."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brothers and dates

Tails had been busy doing various things in his workshop improving on both the tornado 1 and 2 and the extreme gear him and his friends often use, while also making a tornado 3. The tornado 3 however wouldn't be for fighting like the previous ones but for speed and pure enjoyment. He planned to make enough seats for everyone to get on and wanted Sonic to be proud of him. He then heard his buzzer sound indicating he had a guest. He ran to his front door of his house and opened the door.

"Hey Tails! What's up?"

"Sonic!" Tails shouted in excitement giving Sonic hug as if they haven't seen each other in years.

"Hehe! I knew you'd be tinkering in your workshop. You smell like you haven't been clean for days!"

"Well I've been kind of busy. I'm making a tornado 3 and I really want it to-"

"Wait hold on." interrupted Sonic. "Your making another tornado? Don't you already have two?"

"Well yea but you see this time I want to make it for fun. I want it to be pure speed so it's fast enough to keep up with you!"

"Hahahaha!" Burst out Sonic laughing. "Good luck with that little bud!"

"You'll see! By the time I'm done you'll be the second fastest thing in the universe!"

"Hehe riiight." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"Sonic." Said a slightly saddened Tails.

"Oh don't worry I'm only playing with you. I mean your the smartest little guy I know. You can build anything you set your mind to!"

"Aww thanks Sonic" said a proud little fox. "So what brought you to come here anyways? I know your not too interested in some of my gadgets."

"Well yea thats true. But I did come for a reason. You know how you flew me all around the world to help me put the planet back together?"

"Yeah. It was fun being able to travel with you and Chip."

"Well I wanted to say thanks for going out of your way in helping us out."

"Hehe! It was nothing."

"No-no theres more. And not to mention the times you helped me out in the black arms invasion, or when we went toe to toe with metal sonic, and countless other times. So I wanted to give you something!" Sonic reached into his fur and pulled out the bracelet ."Here you go little bro!"

Tails took the bracelet and smiled from ear to ear.

"Sonic its so cool!" Sonic closed his eyes smiling.  
"It's our first picture together!"Sonic grinned slightly more chuckling.  
"How did you make this?!" Sonic was taken by surprise by the question.

"Uh whats that?" said Sonic pretending he didn't hear.

"I said how did you make it? It looks like it was really hard to do it. You must have spent a long time on it!"

Sonic didn't know what to say.

"Well... um..."

"You okay Sonic?"

"Uh, yeah! It's just... I didn't make it."

"You didn't"

"Nope. Amy did."

"Amy? But why?"

"Well you see yesterday"- and Sonic began to explain to Tails about everything.

"So.. you have a date with Amy tonight?"

"Yup"

"And your not in any way gonna try to turn this around?"

"Nope"

"Your really going through with this?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow. So I guess Amy finally won huh?"

"You could say that."

"Hehehe" Tails chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" Said Sonic a little confused.

Tails looked at Sonic looking like he would crack at any moment.

Tails then started singing "Sonic and Amy sittin in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" He then fell on the floor laughing.

"Ha Ha very funny." Said an unimpressed Sonic.

"I'm sorry Sonic but I always wanted to do that!"

"Sure Tails."

Amy woke up to her alarm clock. It read 4:20

"Only 40 minutes left."

She got herself cleaned up and put on the dress Sonic requested, killing about 25 minutes.

"This is it." Amy thought to herself. "I'm going out with Sonic tonight... I still can't believe it. I've wanted this so badly for so long, and now that it's happening, I don't know what to do. Will he give me a second chance? Will he think I look okay? Where is he going to take me? Will he even show up? Ooh I'm so scared!  
I want this night to be perfect for us."

Slowly the remaining fifteen minutes creeped by. Amy decided to turn on her tv to pass the time.

She flipped through the channels finding nothing of interest and decided to just watch the news.

"Tonight's weather indicates clear skies with temperatures of 64 degrees and a clear view of tonight's long anticipated meteor shower. Back to you Kaitlyn."

DING-DONG.

Amy jumped a little at the sound of the bell.

She was more nervous than ever before in her life. She felt her legs freeze up. She felt her head spin. She felt sick to her stomach. But she was determined to make it to the door. She walked calmly to the door to see Sonic standing there with his grin and thumbs up.

"Wow Amy. You look great! Hope your ready."

"H-h-hi Sonic! Y-yea I'm ready!"

"You okay Amy? Your shivering like crazy, and it's kinda hard to understand you."

"Y-y-yea! I-I-I'm okay!"

"Alright then." He then swooped her up into his arms holding her close to him thinking she was cold. "Here we go!"

And so started Sonic, and Amy's first date.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A night to remember

Sonic had decided he would take Amy to dinner for the first stop of their date. He wanted to be able to talk to her more and actually get to know her, and dinner seemed like the perfect time to talk to her.

Running at his slower pace, Sonic eventually came to Central City where he would be taking Amy to a 5 star Italian Restaurant where some celebrities had been know to dine at.

"This place looks really expensive Sonic!" Amy said in amazement of the atmosphere. "Are you sure you want to eat here?"

"Sure, it's no problem at all! Just as long as you enjoy yourself."

"Aww thanks Sonic!"

"No prob."

However the price wouldn't be a factor. After putting Amy down, Sonic casually walked up to the front of the door, when a scream shout out from behind him "OH MY GOSH IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND AMY ROSE!!!"

Within seconds, flurries of people began surrounding the two with cameras and cell phones and all while others plucked and pulled at their fur.

SONIC WHAT'S UP!?! ANY SIGN OF EGGMAN!?? CAN YOU SIGN MY PHONE??!

AMY HOW ARE YOU!!? YOUR SO CUTE!! ARE YOU GOING TO EAT HERE!!? (Amy groaned at this question)

When Sonic finally had enough of the crowd, Sonic grabbed Amy and dashed out of the crowd.

"Well that didn't go as planned. Sorry about that Amy." Sonic said after exiting the city.

"It's okay Sonic. I wasn't too hungry anyway.. You sure are amazing aren't you Sonic?"

"Sure am! Hehe. So what do you want to do now?"

"Well I'm not sure.. But I heard there's going to be a meteor shower tonight though. Do you want to see it?"

"Meteor shower huh? I think I'd like that. But we got to go somewhere far. Their a bunch of cities around and they'll make it hard to see the streaking through the sky. I know the perfect spot, but we'll have to travel somewhere a whole lot further from home. Is that okay with you?"

"As long as I'm with you Sonic, I'll always be okay" Amy said dreamily.

"Uh, alright then." Sonic said with a slight blush that Amy didn't catch. "Then let's go, double time!"

Sonic started running faster than than the speed of sound being careful not to trip over any small objects. The last thing he wanted to do was drop Amy from his arms. However the sleepless night he had the night before was beginning to catch up with him slowly.

Amy was having the time of her life looking at everything that went past them for a split second. She hadn't traveled this fast with Sonic before and was amazed how fast he could go even while carrying her.

Thirty minutes of of running took the two to a field of pure grass with no sign of civilization for miles. Amy loved this thought.

"Only Sonic and me are out here. No one else can interrupt tonight. No Eggman to spoil tonight. This is my chance to finally win Sonic."

"So Amy.. How are you?"

"What?" She said snapping out of her daydream.

"How are you?"

"Oh! Good. Why do you ask?"

"Well I just want to make sure that your having a good time."

"Don't worry about that Sonic! I always enjoy myself when I'm with you."

"Thanks."

For about two minutes there was some awkward silence.

"So... Sonic... I have a question." Amy said taking a seat in the grassy patch.

"Sure Amy, shoot."

"Why did you want to take me out on a date? I mean you always say no. What made this time so special?"

"You know" Sonic said taking a seat next to Amy. "I've been asking myself that same question. All I know is that it felt right to say yes this time."

"R-r-really?"

"Y-y-yea" Sonic said mimicking Amy. "Really."

"Why though? You must have some kind of reason."

"Nope. Just felt right"

"Oh... Okay."

"Amy?"

"Yea Sonic?"

"What is your past like?.. All this time I knew you as the girl who followed me everywhere, but I never really knew about you. Who are your parents? Where is your family? "

"Oh... well... you know as much as I do... I never got to meet my parents. Or family for that matter. I only remember being at an orphanage. At a young age I was told that I had no family. Doctors tried a dna test on me, but they came back with no results saying who my parents or relatives were..." Amy started to tear up a bit in her eyes."I was all alone. Many families adopted many children, except me. I was always too... different for them."  
She grabbed her fur. "Have you seen any other hedgehogs with pink fur? I stood out so much.... Allot of kids made fun of me as well, and parents looked away from me. I was sad and lonely." She said with a single teer drop.  
"Then when I was eight years old, you came." She said with light in her eyes, tears starting to flow. "I had run away from everyone when metal sonic snatched me. You beat him in the race and saved me for the first time. Then you carried me for the first time. 'Sigh' I've never forgotten that day. It was the best decision I ever made in my life." She finished with a smile.

Sonic listened in amazement. Not only because of her past, but how it sounded similar to his.

"Wow Amy.. I had no idea how much of rough past you've had. And your still able to keep that smile?"

"Yea. I don't like thinking about the past. I always want to be able to look forward to now. After all I am with you."

"Hehe. You know that's something I always liked about you. Always able to be happy and optimistic, even in harsh times."

Amy giggled. "Thanks Sonic."

"Your welcome" Sonic said taking a bow.

The two relaxed and watched the sunset go down as night fall began to settle. Sonic was beginning to grow sleepier and sleepier as the time went by. Finally the sun was down and the night sky was visible. The meteor showers were not due until thirty minutes from now. Sonic and Amy both lied down on the grass looking up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight and millions of tiny stars stretched throughout the universe.

Sonic was now teetering between dream land and reality. His eyes were getting heavier and Amy's faint smell made him feel hypnotized.  
"Maybe she won't mind" Sonic thought "if I close me eyes for a few minutes."  
Sonic was knocked out within the next 2 seconds.

Amy was entranced by the sky. Never before had she seen such a clear view of the stars on earth. This was something that only movies could make.

"What a beautiful sky.." said Amy. "Don't you think so Sonic?"

"Mhh..." Sonic mumbled.

"Sonic?"

"Don't worry Amy... I'll save you.."

Amy sat up surprised. Sonic was asleep and just said he would save her in his dreams. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Hehe. It can't be. Is he dreaming about me?"

Then Sonic's arms came up around her.

"What is he.."

Suddenly Sonic arms grabbed her and pulled her to his chest hard. Amy was a little scared from this and closed her eyes.

"AHH! SONIC WAKE UP!"

Sonic calmly replied "I caught you..."

Amy opened her eyes feeling Sonic hold her softly realizing she was right on top of him. Amy got loose of Sonic's grip and held his hands to keep from making another reach he might have.

"Oh my! You sure are lively even in your sleep!"

Sonic's hand broke free of her hold

"Amy..."

His hand went to her face putting her on the ground next to him.

Amy blushed madly as she realized that her and Sonic's face were right next to each other, their noses touching.

Sonic still sleeping had his hand behind Amy's neck.

"Not so tight... I can't breath..." Sonic said as if he were struggling.

Amy didn't know what to say.

"I..I..I'm sorry."

Sonic's grip loosened and held Amy almost lovingly, while a big smile formed across his face. Amy was quiet when this happened.

She slowly and nervously put her arm around Sonic. Then she slowly lowered her head into his chest.

She slowly closed her eyes.

And let a smile of her own form.

She knew in her heart... Deep deep down. Sonic and her were meant for each other.

And that Sonic knew the same thing.

(Credit to Arisu-Amyfan of deviant art for the meadow scene)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A hero's wish

Twenty minutes or so had passed by as Amy kept her head on Sonic's chest listening to his heartbeat, which had a smooth and steady rhythm, while looking up at the night sky's. She could have fallen asleep right then, but she vowed to herself that she wouldn't let this night go. Especially with what had just happened. "What was Sonic dreaming about?" Amy thought to herself.

Meanwhile Sonic started to slowly wake up. Something inside him told him not to rest too long ,and an inner voice shouted at him to wake up despite the peaceful rest he was having.

As Sonic slowly started to open his eyes, he saw that Amy was right on top of him. In any other circumstance Sonic would have jumped up with a small yell, however a certain aroma that he had never smelled before held him back. As Sonic sniffed the air, Amy's scent had caused Sonic to go from panic to total relaxation. It was a beautiful smell that smelled like a rose mixed with strawberries.

"You smell really nice you know?" Sonic said.

Amy was taken by surprise of Sonic's voice after twenty minutes of silence. She raised her head to see Sonic eye to eye.

"Oh, Sonic your awake!" She exclaimed happily. "You think so?"

"Of course. Would I lie to you?"

"Well I guess... no you wouldn't." Amy said with a smile.

"Hehe. Remember that I not only keep promises, but I don't lie." Sonic said.

Amy giggled. "Thanks. Its a special shampoo for a special night."

"Not THAT special." Said Sonic with a chuckle.

"Anyways can I ask you a quick question?"

"Fire away." Amy winked with a smile.

"What do you think of the sky tonight?"

"It's beautiful Sonic. There are so many stars that I would have never been able to see back in the city. It looks like I could just reach up and catch them."

"Right? Whenever I felt like just relaxing and getting away from..."

Sonic was about to say you, but quickly caught himself nervously trying not to anger Amy. Amy however caught this, but let it slide this time.

"Stuff" Sonic continued "I like to come here and just think about everything. Out here there's almost no sound but the wind. This is my get away from everything."

"..." Amy had started to think again about what had just happened.

"Something wrong Amy?" Sonic questioned.

"No nothings wrong. It's just.. Sonic..."

Amy didn't know whether she should say anything or not. She wanted to know why Sonic had said her name. Why he dreamed about her. Why he held her so... lovingly.

"Yea Amy?"

Amy sighed before deciding to ask. "Sonic..what were you dreaming about?"

"What? Um... Uh.. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." And Amy started to explain the story to Sonic.

Sonic was blushing from what he had just heard. He knew something was up with him, but he didn't know it was starting to show when he fell asleep.

"Well... Um.. I... Can I tell you about this some other time? I want to be able to tell you... at my house."

"But why not now?" Amy asked with a innocent look in her eyes. "No one is around for miles. Please?" She asked sweetly.

Sonic started to feel himself heating up. He felt lost for words for a moment just looking into Amy's eyes. And when she asked him saying please the way she did, he almost lost himself. However he did as best he could to stay calm.

"I promise to tell you everything when we get home... I'll even tell you some extra things. Things Tails doesn't even know about me." Sonic said hoping to just save a little time.

This got Amy curious. What does Sonic have to hide that he doesn't even tell his own brother about? After thinking on it for a bit she decided to agree with Sonic's terms.

After this discussion they both looked back up to the stars. The shower had began to slow down as stars were starting to stay in place.

Sonic looked up in wonder and decided to try out the famous legend. He closed his eyes and began to make his wish.

"I wish... to be able to enjoy nights like this more often."

Amy noticed Sonic and decided to make her wish as well. After thinking long and hard she decided to make what was to her the most important thing for her.

"I wish I could prove to Sonic that I truly love him."

After both of them finished their wishes, the meteor showers had stopped. It was as if they were the last to get their wishes.

Sonic started to slowly get up and stretch a bit for the run home. He was still a little tired, but the 20 minutes was a real pick-me-up. He had no worries about any accidents. After a quick look back at the starry sky, Sonic picked Amy up in his arms and started running back home to confess his past to Amy.

He didn't know why he had decided to tell Amy when he hadn't told Tails anything, but again something inside told him "It's the right thing to do."

"I just hope it actually is." Sonic thought to himself.

Authors note.

I am sorry for not updating my story in a while. I have been busy in school and have recently finished some important exams. If all goes well I'll have a nice reward by the end of the school year. But on to to the update. I may not have been so close as I wanted to my schedule but I decided to make a special challenge for myself. Spring Break is coming fast and I have issued a challenge to myself. The challenge is that for the week of spring break, I will update my story everyday. So 7 new chapters on your way. And no they won't be half baked chapters either. I can make my stories right on the dot. These last 7 chapters I have made 2 hours prior to writing. So if you enjoy the story so far, please don't go anywhere. The wait will be worth it.

Thank you for your time.

Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Confession of a dream

During the long run home, there wasn't much going on. Amy was trying to prove that she wasn't an absolute nosy pest, while Sonic prepared himself for the long talk. Sonic isn't the kind of person to get to emotional, but this is one of those 'touchy' subjects you don't like to talk about.

Amy decided to enjoy the ride again as before. She loved how the night sky was zipping past her. It was as if the meteor showers had started all over again. However the stars began to shrink in numbers, and began growing somewhat dimmer as they got close to home, due to the city lights nearby.

Finally the two arrived at Amy's house. Amy jumped out of Sonic's arms and opened the door to her house.

Sonic had been to Amy's house on a few occasions (Such as her birthday and such) but never exactly explored the place. When he was there, the only places he had seen were her front door and kitchen.

Amy led Sonic to her living room to sit down. The couch she had was a two seater (for reasons everyone could guess) but she didn't want to push her luck.

"Would you like another seat Sonic?" She asked. "I'll get a chair for myself and..."

"Why would I want another chair if there's a comfy looking couch with two seats?" Sonic hinted.

"Oh really? You don't mind sitting next to... me?" Amy asked.

"Of course not! After all the night hasn't officially ended yet right? That means we're still on our date."

Amy was surprised with Sonic's behavior tonight. Not once had he tried to push her away, and he even seemed quite cool with the date too.

When the two sat on the couch there was a quiet feeling in the air. Sonic began to brace himself for what he was going to tell Amy.

"Well Amy... About that dream in the field.. You could say I was really happy you were with me. See last night I had a nightmare about you."

"Really?" Amy asked surprised. "You've been dreaming about me? For how long?"

"Just since yesterday" Said Sonic. "You see last night was really rough on me. I wasn't able to shake what had happened in my dream, and I was bombarded with question in my own head. I tried to go back to sleep but more questions kept popping up until I started arguing with myself. I wasn't able to get any sleep period last night. I'm amazed I was able to stay up as long as I did. Well when we were at the field, I fell asleep in no time. Then in my dream I saw myself chasing Eggman. He had been able to capture you and held you in this sort of cage, with green looking bars. I shouted to you to not worry and that I would save you. As I was about to attack Eggman, he decided to let you go by throwing you as hard as he could over a cliff. Then I ignored the creep, and jumped after you. You were so scared when you fell, and you covered your eyes to not see the ground. When I reached you I let you know it was me by telling you I had caught you. When you opened your eyes and looked at me..." Sonic paused for a second. This is where things began to feel awkward for him to explain his dream.

"When you looked at me... I have to admit I was hypnotized by how your eyes looked.. I've seen a whole bunch of things before, but you just blew them away."

Amy gasped at this. "There's no way Sonic just said that." She thought to herself. She blushed at how Sonic said how her eyes were hypnotizing.

"Then as we landed, I set you down. I asked if you were alright, putting my hand on your face to turn to see your eyes again, when all of a sudden you responded by giving me a hug. I struggled to breath so I put my hand to the back of your head to try my best to tell you that I couldn't breathe. When you loosened your grip, you looked at me again. Then I gave you a hug, and held you in my arms really softly. I couldn't help but smile. Then I looked again in your eyes for the longest time. Then at the end you.. you..." Sonic again paused. This was something he himself wasn't sure why this made him feel like jelly.

"Youkissedme." Sonic said quickly. "And the thing is.. I really liked it... I guess you could say it was one of the best dreams I've ever had." Sonic finished.

Amy was amazed. So long she had wanted to hear something like this from Sonic.

"All of this is true Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Every little bit... Did you enjoy tonight?" Sonic asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course I did Sonic. I love every moment I spend with you. And no one will be able to change that... Oh I almost forgot! Wait right here!" Amy said remembering her gift for Sonic.

She ran to her room to get her bracelet for Sonic. She was so excited to give this to him, seeing as she herself was very impressed with it. As she walked back, she hid the bracelet behind her.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah Amy?"

"You know how I was working on Tails bracelet?"

"Yeah? Thanks by the way. Tails really liked the bracelet."

"Well you see, that wasn't the only thing I was working on."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope." She said shaking her head with a smile. "You see I realized that you were going to give it to Tails, and I wanted to fix that. So after I finished the first bracelet, I made another one just for you."

She then put the ring bracelet in her hands and offered it to Sonic. Sonic took the bracelet and looked at it in amazement. The picture she made was extremely detailed, more so than the other gift, and the colors ran perfectly into each other.

"Amy this is beautiful!" Said Sonic with awe. "Your.. your something else Amy!"

"Hehe! Thanks Sonic!" Amy giggled.

Sonic put on the bracelet quickly. It was a perfect fit. After a thorough look of how well the bracelet was, Sonic began to feel a little tired again, letting out a big yawn.

Amy herself was beginning to get tired to, and let out a yawn as well.

"Well Sonic." She said. "That's enough for one night."

"But what about... the other stuff?"

"You can tell me tomorrow if you want." Amy said drowsily.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I probably wouldn't remember anything if you told me now anyway."

Sonic sighed at this. At least there's one thing he didn't have to say right now. But he felt guilty for not being able to tell Amy now.. he figured he would make her day tomorrow.

"Hey Amy?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"Do you mind if... I sleep in your house tonight? Sleep in the couch I mean but... do you mind?"

"Um.. sure Sonic, but.. are you sure?"

"Sure! I feel too tired to run home anyways." Sonic winked.

"Alright then!" Amy smiled happily.

"Goodnight Amy." Said Sonic closing his eyes on the couch.

"Goodnight Sonic." Said Amy blowing a kiss to Sonic.

"Ahh it burns!!" Sonic joked after hearing Amy kiss.

"Haha, very funny Sonic." Amy said playfully rolling her eyes, heading to bed.

"She sure is something." Thought Sonic to himself looking at his bracelet.

That night he had absolutely no trouble sleeping due to the fact that Amy was in his dreams, and this time didn't disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Together at last

The next morning.

Amy had woken up at around 9:30 in the morning feeling peppy. Remembering last night, she thought everything was a wonderful dream until she went to her living room to see Sonic still sleeping on the couch.

"So everything was real." Amy said to herself rubbing her eyes. "He did stay the night over.. I bet he would love some breakfast when he wakes up."

She would have made breakfast right then as well if she hadn't remembered that she looked like a mess. She took a shower making sure she smelled perfect again for Sonic, seeing as how he loved her smell last night. The hot water was able to wake her up completely, killing about 23 minutes. Afterwards she went to check on Sonic. Again he was still asleep. After looking at him sleep for about a minute or so, she went to her kitchen to make breakfast for both of them. She would make omelette's for both of them served with bacon and toast.

Sonic was still asleep enjoying his rest when the smell of bacon hit his nose. When he slowly started to open his eyes, he felt a little confused where he was at, until he remembered last night. Sonic stood up to stretch himself letting out a yawn, and walked immediately to the kitchen. Amy was cooking food, and hadn't yet noticed him. Sonic figured he would give Amy, another surprise. However, Amy had heard Sonic make his yawn. She wouldn't let Sonic get her this time. As Sonic slowly crept up to Amy, she flipped the omelet high in the air, twirled around looking at Sonic eye to eye, and stared at him with a smile.  
Sonic immediately froze. Again, the eyes he had been hypnotized by before worked there magic on him.

Within the next second Amy turned around immediately, catching the omelet in her pan, perfectly, and went back to cooking, as if nothing had even happened.

"Wow um.. Morning Amy." Said Sonic.

"Morning Sonic!" Said a delighted Amy, seeing as how she had just now got the best of Sonic. "How was your sleep?"

"It was pretty good.. You should really consider getting a bigger couch though. Allot more comfier to let your feet lie down, then to just dangle in the air."

"Really? I'm sorry Sonic."

"Ehh, no worries. I've slept in worse places."

After the little conversation, Amy set the food on the table, and would have offered Sonic a seat, had he not already offered a chair for her. Amy gladly accepted her seat, while Sonic took a seat next to her. Then the two ate what was probably their first meal alone.

They both talked about various things such as their favorite food, movies they had recently seen, books they had read, etc. The two enjoyed each others company, and Sonic felt that this Amy Rose was FAR different from the Amy, he knew a few years ago. He had really gotten to know her, learning that she wasn't the biggest fan of heights, another reason she isn't too comfortable with flying either. He also learned that she could read tarot cards, liked to draw, and that she liked to sing occasionally.

"Wow." Sonic thought to himself. "She's really interesting. I'm glad I accepted that date. I'm having an awesome time here, and last night was amazing..."

Two hours passed by as Sonic and Amy continued to talk unaware of how the time flew by.

The more Sonic stayed, the harder it felt for him to leave. Sonic honestly didn't want to go anywhere right now. He didn't have the urge to move around. He didn't want to just relax by himself. He didn't even feel like taking a quick run. He just wanted to be here.. alone with Amy.

After about five minutes of conversation, the two went to grab movie that they would watch. The movie was a horror, and was supposed to be pretty decent.

As the two left the store Sonic offered to carry Amy home, but was refused.

"Thanks Sonic." said Amy. "But do you think we could walk home instead of run?"

"Sure if that's what you want." Said Sonic. He had actually liked holding Amy in his arms, and was a little disappointed he wouldn't be able to carry her, but this was what she wanted so he didn't let it trouble him.

After a little walking Sonic had began thinking more about Amy.

"Maybe it's time we officially become a couple." He thought to himself.

As they walked Sonic decided to offer his hand to Amy. Amy innocently looked at Sonic making a cute face that asked 'are you sure?' Sonic nodded in approval. Amy slowly grabbed Sonic's hand still feeling a bit awkward that Sonic was acting so strangely(not that she had any complaints).

As the two walked home hand in hand, people began looking at the two walking together. Some of them were stunned to see the great hero just walking by, while others were amazed at seeing that Sonic was holding Amy's hand.

More people started following the two as they started to become noisier.

Then from the crowd erupted a question on everybody's mind.

"Are you two going out now?!?"

"Um..." Amy said nervously "Well..I..We...uh.."

"We sure are!" Said a proud Sonic holding a thumbs up with a smile.

The crowd gasped at Sonic's reaction, including Amy.

"We are??!!!" She asked excitedly.

"Yup!"

The crowd exploded into screams and cheers. Many people surrounded the two, and said their congratulations.

This crowd was at least not as much of a mess as last night's, but it was just as noisy. Sonic loved being able to make his fans smile as much as the next guy, but it gets really repetitive when everybody wants to start shaking your hand.

Cameras started going off, and video cameras started recording the two of them holding hands.

After some time in the crowd, Sonic picked Amy up in his arms, and shouted to the crowd, "I'd love to stay and chat, but we gotta go. See ya!" Sonic then revved back to Amy's house.

When they arrived they went to the TV room to watch their movie. But as they turned the television on, the news from last night had reported about what had happened not even 10 minutes ago. Every channel, had a breaking news bulletin saying that Sonic and Amy were officially a couple, that the Single hero was finally taken.

"You'd think that these people would have something better to talk about." Said a slightly annoyed Sonic. "It's not like this is a really big news. I'm sure there are more important things they could be doing... oh well."

Amy was still taking everything in. She still couldn't believe that Sonic had made the official announcement that they were a couple.

Somehow this whole thing made her feel tingly.. knowing that the entire world knew that they were together. .. Every single person.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

12 years in the making.

Amy & Sonic held each others hands throughout the entire movie which in length was about 2 hours. Amy had jumped a few times, but when Sonic tightened his hand around hers, she felt more relaxed. Overall the movie was okay, but Sonic wasn't impressed with it.

"Biggest waste of time for me. I'd rather listen to Eggman gloat then watch this junk."

"I thought it was pretty good Sonic!"

"Sure you do. You also think that I'm the coolest guy in the world."

"Well you are!"

"Got that right! And the coolest guy can only have the coolest girl. Am I right?" Sonic said with a wink.

Amy giggled at how Sonic complemented her. "Thanks Sonic! Your the best!"

"Anything else I don't know yet?" Sonic joked.

"Well.. Did you know I'm the luckiest girl in the world?"

Meanwhile.

A tall, thin, and muscular lynx at around 5 feet 10 inches, who had sandy colored fur with gray eyes, had been traveling the world that Sonic and his friends lived in. He wore old sandals, and had a wrist device used for communicating, and transferring information. He wasn't too sure of were exactly he was, but apparently the primary dish that was served here was a meat bun. He had traveled the world many times but was never able to find his objective, along with the others that searched other planets. He had been searching for around 10 years now constantly searching every city on the planet. He was currently 31 years old, and had a determined mind to not quit his duty till his death. A few times he had witnessed slightly disturbing events, but he did not let them change his mind. The hero who stopped these events seemed to always be a blue hedgehog, who was supposedly gifted with incredible speed and was named Sonic. Should he ever see him, he would like to meet him, and possibly ask for his help to find what he searched for. Often he would look for information on the papers he read of any sign of his target, but he never depended on them too much. Most of the time it was useless celebrity gossip, or pointless bickering of countries. He was waiting for today's paper since it wasn't due too come out for another five minutes. Years of traveling, he had acquainted himself with the languages of the world. He was a quick learner, and therefore had no trouble getting used to any place he visited. After waiting the allotted time, he picked up the first paper that was laid out.

Well wouldn't you know. Sonic was on the paper again. Not even two weeks, and he was already back on the cover. The headlines read 'Single Sonic no more.' The picture showed Sonic shaking hands in a crowd of people. The story had taken up quite a few pages in this issue and was incredibly long. The story read that 'Sonic, world hero... for stopping dark gaia... foiling Eggman.... has a new lady... Amy Rose....'

"Rose?!" He thought to himself. "Is it her?"

He quickly looked through the pictures of the article. Sure enough, there she was.. grown up. Unique pink quills, green eyes, species hedgehog, female named Rose. It was all according to the information he was given to search. So long he had been searching, and finally his patience and determination had finally paid off. He would finally go home with a big fat reward at the end of it.

The lynx pushed a button on his device. It lit up a green light on the screen as he raised the device to his mouth.

"Come in command." Said the lynx in a dark muscular voice. "Come in command. This is Saffron the lynx. I have information that might be critical to our search. It is possible that I have found the lost girl. I am sending you pictures of what she currently looks like. Please confirm if this is her."

The lynx took the picture of the girl in the magazine, and held it to his wrist. A green light scanned the picture for about 12 seconds and stopped.

"This is command, Saffron." A female voice said. "We have confirmation of your picture. It is her. Where is your location, and how soon can you be ready?"

"Give or take, I'd say at least a week. I need to find her location, and I need some time to be able to take her."

"Roger Saffron. Also special orders from the king. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT hurt her. Understood?"

"Confirmed. Saffron out."

He pushed the button again, and the device turned off.

Saffron learned, after asking around town, that the pictures had been taken in Central City.

"Everything is just within my reach. Now to finish off what I started. I will be the one to take the girl back. I will be the one the only one the king has to thank. And nobody will be able to stop me from taking her. Not even her blue hero should he choose to get in my way."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A not so pleasant trip down memory lane.

3:51 P.M.

Back at Amy's house.

Sonic and Amy were eating lunch together. Amy made Sonic a chili dog, using chili she made herself, while she made herself a simple sandwich of ham and cheese. Sonic was sitting down watching Amy the whole time she cooked silently.

"Wow.. I can't believe that she's really this cool." Thought Sonic to himself." She's really pretty too. Hmph. I could go out with, a model, an actress, a singer.. but as of right now.. they don't stand a chance against Amy."

"Food's ready Sonic!"

"Sweet sweet chili dog come to me!" Sonic said excitedly.

Amy walked over to where Sonic sat, and set the food down.

"I hope that you'll like it. I made it extra spicy."

"Oh don't worry. If it's as good as your pretty, this'll be the best chili dog I've ever had."

"Aww, thanks Sonic!"

The two started to eat their meals, and enjoyed their food.

For a while the two just sat their looking at each other silently.

"Sigh. It's time to tell her." Thought Sonic to himself.

"Hey Amy, do you mind if we go to your room for a sec? I want to talk to you about something"

"Of course Sonic."

Amy led the way to her room, as Sonic followed behind her. When they got their Amy immediately sat down on her bed.

Sonic took a look around to examine the room.

The walls were pink, and the floors were red. She had a closet full of her similar looking dresses, and a drawer for other outfits. She had a table with a mirror sitting on it, and on the mirror was a picture of her and Sonic. She had several stuffed animals on her bed, which was also pink, a night table with a yellow colored lamp and had a bookcase. Overall the room had a comfy feel to it.

Amy offered a seat on her bed to Sonic. Sonic walked toward Amy, and lied his down on one of her many plushes facing up.

"Well Amy. You remember how I told you how I was gonna tell you something that Tails doesn't even know? Here it is.

You see I do know for a fact that I had parents. But I never got to know who they actually were. I can barely remember anything, but when I was three and a half years old, I remember seeing my Mom and dad tucking into bed, but barely. I also remember that my dad told me, 'Your going to be really special one day son.'... Boy would I."

"What do you mean Sonic?" Amy asked.

"You see.. I wasn't always the fastest thing in the universe. In fact I wasn't even blue or had green eyes. From what I remember, I had brown fur.. really weird looking. I used to be normal just like everybody else. But that something I can't remember happily."

"Why not?"

"Because after that last memory of my parents... Eggman..."

Sonic sat up and began to tremble a bit, gripping Amy's bed.

"Eggman.. I remember waking up in some kind of glass case, and hearing people screaming. I was trying to figure out what was going on, but all I could remember hearing was a man and a woman screaming."

Amy put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Eggman must have been experimenting with them." She thought to herself.

"Eggman really was one of the worlds greatest scientist, till he went overboard." Sonic continued.

"I remember seeing some soldiers walking by, looking like G.U.N. Soldiers, and shaking hands with him... I remember him saying that he was working on some experiments with me, and was testing out some 'safe' equipment with me. He even demonstrated to some young students what happens when you do this or that with me, such as shocking me, or poking me, or tempting me with delicious smelling food and garbage, while just eating the good food himself. Everyone always smiled, not knowing about what was happening with with my parents, which I can only presume is when nobody was around."

Sonic began to grind his teeth.

"What happened to him?" Amy asked nervously.

"What happened? Everything happened. One night the same things was happening, except this time, I remember a red light flaring from where I heard the screams. The screams were more intense, and this time were completely terrifying to hear compared to what I heard for 3 months. Eggman was in shambles trying to fix everything up, but said it was no use. He took me out of the case, and ran out of his lab. The last thing I remember from that is hearing people saying..."

Sonic struggled saying these last few words.

"Hel... he.. help.... ussss..."

Sonic began to tear up a bit.

"HELP US!! IT BURNS SO MUCH!! HELP!"

He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Amy jumped back at Sonic's sudden scream. She felt a little scared of Sonic for a split second, but immediately threw hew arms around him. She herself started to cry. Tears began rolling down Sonic's cheeks as he put his arms around her.

"Sonic.. you don't have to say anymore... it's okay." Amy said after a few minutes

"No." Sonic said quietly.

"I have to Amy.. I promised... sigh..

Afterwards I remember Eggman running up some stairs, through some doors, and getting into some sort of vehicle, and driving off. On the long ride I fell asleep. That was probably the first time I ever had a nightmare.

After I woke up, I remember seeing Eggman in another lab, looking furiously at letters I guess were addressed to him. He began talking to himself, saying something like

'How dare they try to throw me to jail for all that I've done for them.'

Or

'It was only two people.' And some other stuff. Then he looked at me, and said,

'I'll make you the greatest thing that ever lived. Then we'll get back at those scumbags for accusing me of insanity.'

Then for another few years, I remember Eggman doing all sorts of things to me. He tried so many things on me, trying different formulas and sticking me in a machine. Each of his experiments ending up being painful. Then one day, Eggman got all excited, he laughed t himself saying

'I did it. I FINALLY DID IT! HAHAHA'

Then he stuck me in the machine again. All sorts of weird things began to happen. First I started feeling really funky. Then electricity started coursing through me, and then everything went blank. The last thing I remember from there was an explosion. When I woke up, Eggman was standing over me, looking oddly at me. My brown fur had become blue, and my I felt like I had a whole lot of energy coursing through me. At first he was mad about how all of his research was gone, and how everything went down the toilet. Then when Eggman tried to pick me up again I ran away from him to the other side of his lab. His eyes grew excited, and he shouted,

'Yes!! I've created the fastest thing in the universe!! Oh my grandfather would be so proud to see this! Now nothing shall be able to stop me! HAHAHAHA! Now what should I call you? You are my first truly successful experiment, and you were able to move quickly. Hmm. Let's see how fast you can run little hedgehog.'

All of a sudden, a pair of giant robotic arms grabbed me, and put me in this machine. Then some sort of treadmill turned on, and really started going. I began to run as fast I could, feeling scared that if I didn't run fast enough, Eggman would do something else to me. I ran as fast as I could go, and felt great for a moment, till my feet started burning. When Eggman noticed how my feet were starting to turn red, he immediately turned his machine off.

'Hmm' He said. 'You seemed to be able to run faster than the speed of sound, and my machine didn't even get its full results. You traveled at sonic speed! AHA! That's it! I will call you Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog! Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it my spiky friend? I'll be back with some equipment that will make you truly unstoppable!'

He them started working on something else. I just sat in that machine for the longest time, wondering about everything. I decided first chance I get, I'm outta here. When he finally came back, he took me out of the machine, and put shoes on both my feet, saying that they would be able to reduce friction, and would never wear out and were adjustable to any size, and he also gave me some gloves, saying that they would never teer up, and that they could fit any hand. After that, he tried to put me back inside of his machine, but I had just about enough of the old doctor. The first chance I saw an opening I ran out of the lab, and ran as far from there as I could. When I finally stopped I found myself in the middle of a huge city. I looked around everywhere trying to find out where to go, but it was no use. Then a police man came up to me asking where my parents were at, and if I was lost. I told him I had no parents, and that I was lost. He took my hand, and took me to an orphanage where I would stay for a few years. The doctors that checked me out tried giving me a dna test, but Eggman had scrambled up my dna, so it was impossible to learn the names of my parents. Like you, people made fun of my color, and called me all sorts of things like blue boy, and blue berry. Then one day I got tired of everybody, and I showed them my super speed. Everybody was amazed and wanted to see me run all over the place. I made a whole bunch of friends after that, but only cause of my speed. One day however, I was playing hide and go seek, when Eggman came back and took a whole bunch of my friends, and stuffed them in robots, as you can remember from the old stories. At first I was scared, but I decided that I had enough of being scared, and set off on my first adventure. After stopping him the first time, I vowed to stop Eggman from succeeding in anything else that may cause others harm." Sonic finished.

Amy was taken by surprise how rough Sonic's past was like. It was hard to believe that such a tough and cool guy had suffered so much, and yet still managed to remain happy and calm.

Tears were still dripping from Sonic's earlier outburst as he closed his eyes, and faced away from Amy, not wanting her to seem like this. Amy's hand went to Sonic's eyes to wipe the tears away, and gave him hug.

After seeing Amy wrap her arms around him once again, Sonic laid back, and rested his head on one of Amy's plushes again, as Amy rested her head on Sonic's chest.

"Sonic." Amy said quietly. "I am so sorry for what happened to you before.. but remember that your parents would be very proud to see who you are today, and all the good deeds you've done for the world. And also remember that I'll never leave your side Sonic for as long as I may live."

There was a silence in the air for a moment.

"You promise Amy?"

"I promise Sonic."

"Thank you." Said Sonic quietly letting a few more tears drop from his eyes.

(Authors note)

"I am sorry that I wasn't able to keep up with my spring break challenge, but I'm hoping to be able to update more frequently then just once a week now.

Now onto other business. I am starting to get interested in making an audio read out of my story. However, it probably wouldn't sound too good if I made all the voices myself. So I am pretty much asking if anybody is interested in playing the role of Amy in my fan-fic audio read out. You do not have to have experience. I am not asking for the OMG THIS IS THE BEST AMY VOICE EVAR!! If you would like to try out, please send me a message and you can either

A: Make a video on youtube, and send me a link to your video.

Or

B: Skype chat. I will give my skype name to anyone willing to tryout.

Should things go well, I will put a video up on youtube and see how that goes.

Anyways thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy the story so far!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Plans and shadows .

'17 hours after discovering Amy's location.'

Saffron hadn't slept for hours. He was determined to get to Central City A.S.A.P. However all flights to Central City had been booked for a few months, and there was no way he would wait that long. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself, so he wouldn't try anything to extreme. Saffron decided to just take a flight to the closest city to Central City.

The city was called Station Square, and was supposed to be at least two hours away from his destination with a little transportation. Conveniently a bus was headed straight for it. 24 hours of no sleep had worn Saffron, so it was a small relief for him to get some rest.

Now he just needed to think of what he had to do to get to Rose. Sonic would be a nuisance on his own, but at least he knows a trick or two should he have to fight him.

However Sonic had quite a few allies that could help him out. Not to mention his mentioned ability to turn into a golden, nearly unstoppable version of himself with the power of these 7 stones called chaos emeralds. A full blown assault would be a completely foolish approach.

After some time of thinking he decided that he had three objectives.

1: Find Rose's location.

2: Study her daily routines for any golden opportunities.

3: Wait for time to run low, and strike.

(Back at Amy's house)4:23 pm

Sonic and Amy had been quietly laying on Amy's bed. Sonic, although still feeling sad, wanted to cheer Amy up.

"Hey Amy." Said Sonic, obviously trying to sound happy. "Let's say we go out to the park?"

"Sure Sonic." Said Amy realizing a small opportunity to get the thoughts out of Sonic's mind.

The two walked to the park taking about 15 minutes. Sonic didn't really want to be seen by anybody so they took a more secluded route to get to where they wanted. After finding a tree with a nice shade from the sun, the two were about to sit down when a familiar chuckle was heard from behind the tree.

"Well well well. If it isn't todays modern day Romeo and Juliet."

"Hey there Shadow." Said a slightly aggravated Sonic.

"Hello Sonic." Said Shadow with a dark grin steeping out from behind the trees. "I can see that your busy with your 'new' romance, but there something that I want that only you can give me."

"Forget it Shadow. I'm not in the mood to be racing today, and I don't wanna fight either, so why don't you but out and leave us alone?"

Shadow sensed Sonic wasn't in the best of moods. Funny how things had just become vice-versa.

"My! Aren't we in particularly fine mood today! Did something bad happen to the little blue hero? But no that's not it. What I want your hands have been holding on to for quite some time. I want the chaos emeralds that you have in your possession now."

"You want them? Fine hear you go." Sonic said throwing the emeralds to Shadow.

Shadow smirked and bent to pick them up when something got his attention.

"These are only six emeral.." He was cut short by another voice

"OH JUST GO AWAY SHADOW!!" Erupted Amy. "SIX IS ENOUGH ANYWAYS SO JUST GO AWAY!!"

Sonic was taken by surprise,by Amy, and smiled at how she had managed to shut him up. He didn't hate Shadow, but he hated how Shadow could always gloom up the moment

Shadow however was not amused. He stared at Amy with a burning fire in his red eyes trying to intimidate her. Amy however was not backing down. Sonic starred in amazement how Amy just stared back at him.

"Hmph. Fine." Said Shadow after about 17 seconds. He snatched up the emeralds and proceeded to leave when he turned back to say something.

"Keep that girlfriend of yours in check Sonic. You never know what kind of trouble she can get you into."

And with that, Shadow dashed out of sight.

"Hehehe." Sonic chuckled.

"What is it Sonic?" Amy said with a small laugh.

"I think you actually scared Shadow there for a second!" Sonic said bursting into a laugh.

Amy began to think of her little stare down and began laughing as well. Never before has the 'ultimate lifeform' just turn down a vicious stare so easily.

The two laughed together, both being able to forget about the earlier incident. Things were beginning to look up again, as the two sat finnaly got to sit down under the tree together, hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Accidentally Sweet Eyes and Tasty Strings.

Shadow was still annoyed about the earlier incident with Sonic and Amy. He would have forced the last Emerald out, but he was in rush. He would just go get it later.

"She certainly has matured." thought Shadow to himself. "To think that those two would actually be together.. I guess miracles do happen. At least for some people."

Shadow traveled a fair distance for about 7 minutes looking for a landmark of what was supposed to look like a tree with what appeared to be three claw like roots sticking out of the ground. He was told to meet up with Rouge for a mandatory assignment from GUN. Apparently Eggman was once again plotting a new scheme, and that someone in GUN had been able to find a lead to what it was. It seemed that the old doctor had begun to make a part two to one of his classic creations. A new metal creature was in the works. However this one didn't seem like it would be like Metal Sonic from the past. In fact it didn't seem that the doctor wanted to make a second one. And that's what worried GUN. A new metal creature not resembling Sonic? What was Eggman up to? Surely Eggman would like nothing more than to beat his favorite nemesis with something just like him.

After a few more minutes of running, Shadow finally found where he needed to be. He knew he was there because he saw that Rouge was hanging upside down from a tree, and appeared to be sleeping.

"Well it's about time you decided to show up." Said Rouge opening her eyes.

She jumped down from the tree landing and landed about five feet from Shadow.

"Did you get my precious babies?" She asked, obviously referring to the Chaos Emeralds.

"Some of them" answered Shadow aggravated. "It seems that our 'lovely couple' was only generous enough to donate six of them."

"Ah yes. The newly weds. I give it less than a week. Anyways it's better to have some of them the none of them. May I see one?" Rouge asked with a wink.

Shadow sighed sounding annoyed, and tossed one over to Rouge. She caught it with her hand, and began to stare into it.

"Ah yes!" She said aloud. "My precious little gem. You certainly are a special little thing aren't you.?"

"Are you quite finished yet?" Said Shadow, growing more irritated by the second.

"Oh fine." Rouge said with a pant. "Ready to go on a little adventure?"

"Hmph. Hope you can keep up with me." Said Shadow with a smirk.

Sonic and Amy were travelling back to the house. The little incident with Shadow, cheered them up and they were feeling quite hungry. A nice meal from Amy's kitchen ought a do the trick. Amy planned to make some spaghetti for dinner with meatballs and some garlic bread.

Sonic carried Amy in a slow jog smiling the whole way back. Though things were difficult in his past, he knew he couldn't dwell on them, and cry forever. He needed to just stay positive, and be who he is. And that is Sonic the Hedgehog!

In a few short minutes, the two arrived at the house.

"Hey Sonic." Said Amy as she was put down in front of her door. "I want to make some dinner for us. If you want you can rest outside for a bit."

"Okay." Said Sonic. "What are you gonna make?"

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Said Amy gleefully.

"No fair!" Said Sonic playfully. "Is this how you treat your new boyfriend?"

Amy still thought it was crazy to hear that.

"I guess so!" She said closing the door.

As Sonic stood outside in front of Amy's house he began looking at his surroundings.

Amy's house was somewhat secluded from the normal road you would take to travel, but it wasn't too complicated to find out where it was. It was about a thirty minute walk to Central City, and the house was quite a charm to look at with what seemed to be like a dome like shaped house. There were quite a few trees around, and a few flowers here and there. Suddenly, one flower that was hugging Amy's house seemed to jump out into Sonic's vision. It was a tall red rose, that was completely beautiful. However it seemed almost as it was trying to hide from everything. It was by a convenient sunlight that broke through the clouds that Sonic managed to spot the flower. He walked up to it, crouched down on a knee, and began taking a closer look at it.

"Hey there little guy. What are you doing hiding from everybody?" Said Sonic to the flower. He loved how nature could always give you a surprise of something beautiful from seemingly out of nowhere.

The rose just then seemed to lean toward Sonic, almost touching his leg. Sonic then tried to set up the flower again to stand straight up. "There there." He said with a soft voice. "Don't be down. Just have your head up tall, and try to stand out a bit. Something as beautiful as you doesn't need to hide!"

Amy was working on the meal and was about to begin cooking the meal when she heard Sonic talking. She quietly looked outside, and saw Sonic go up to something that she couldn't see out of her window. As she heard Sonic's little talk to the unknown object, she giggled to herself.

"He can be so sweet when he wants to be." She thought to herself.

She then began working on the meal.

After some time, Amy's food was finally finished. When Amy went outside to call for Sonic, she couldn't find him anywhere. However she did hear him snoring. She didn't know where it was coming from though. After a little while, she finally found him sleeping on her roof. She decided that she was gonna give him a little surprise. The classic tickle cream prank. She then went inside to find a ladder. When she set up her ladder, she slowly began to crawl up with a bottle of whipped cream, since she couldn't find any shaving cream. She then crawled over to Sonic, and put some cream into his left hand which she had to open. Sonic however felt Amy opening his hand, and began to wake up slowly. Amy began trying to tickle his nose. Sonic then became aware of the little predicament, and was going to get Amy good. With his eyes still closed, Sonic began scratching his nose with his clean hand. When Amy tried again he repeated. The third time Amy reached out, Sonic planted his cream filled hand on Amy's face... at least he tried to. He had accidentally hit her in the eyes. Amy yelped in pain and then stood up rubbing her eyes. However, the dome like roof made Amy slip up, and she began to fall nearly head first to the ground below while yelling.

Sonic's eyes widened as he saw that Amy was falling very dangerously. He jumped from where he was and just barely caught Amy in his arms, landing kind of hard on his back with the addition of Amy's weight. Sonic groaned a little bit with the pain. He was alright, but it's never fun to land flat on your back.

"Uggg... You okay Amy?" Said Sonic painfully.

"I'm fine." Said Amy nervously. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine" Sonic said with a grimace. "Are your eyes okay?"

"Yeah." She said quietly remembering why she fell.. and why Sonic was a little hurt. "I'm sorry Sonic."

"What are you apologizing for?" Asked Sonic. "I'm the one who splattered shaving cream all over your eyes, and I also made you fall."

"Actually whipped cream." Said Amy sadly. "But I'm the one who hurt you."

"Whipped cream? Well now it's official" Said Sonic slowly standing up. "You have the sweetest eyes in the world!" He said with a smile.

Amy smiled at Sonic's compliment. "Aww, thanks Sonic... are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Nothing a little sleep on a good bed later can't take care of." Said Sonic as he began to dust himself off.

"Okay. If you say so." Said Amy. "Anyways dinner is ready."

"Sweet!" Said Sonic. "I've been dying for a good meal. Let's go!"

The two walked into the house together, hand in hand.

Amy began to serve the food. However she noticed that she hadn't washed some of her dishes. All she had was one dish left. A rather large one as well. She was about to wash some dishes when Sonic caught her arm.

"Hey it's meal time first then we clean!" Sonic said with a grin. "That dish will do for both of us."

"Um.. okay!" Said Amy somewhat relieved that she didn't have to wash dishes at this second.

Amy set up the food on the plate, putting a small section for the toast and the other for spaghetti and meatballs.

As the two sat together they began talk again about various things again, smiling the whole time.

"This food is delicious Amy! How'd you learn to cook like this?" Sonic asked with a somewhat dirty mouth. The food was almost gone after a few minutes but a little pasta left.

"Well you know. I usually have a lot of free time, and I like to make things perfect for you Sonic.

"I'll say. This spaghetti is awesome!" Said Sonic with a fork full, of spaghetti.

"It is good, isn't it?" Said Amy as she took a fork full as well.

Little did they know that they both grabbed a single drab of spaghetti together. Sonic began slurping up any loose spaghetti with his eyes closed with complete love for the food. Amy saw Sonic, and smiled closing her eyes imitating him a bit. As they began slurping, the single strand of spaghetti line started to become thinner and thinner. Sonic was about to finish up his fork when he felt something soft touching his lips. Amy felt the same thing. What was this thing they just picked up? It certainly wasn't a meatball When they saw each others eyes they quickly looked down, and saw what the strange feeling was at their lips.

"Ahh!" They both yelled at the same time dropping the little pasta string, realizing what just happened.

"Um-uh!!" They both stuttered.

After a few quick seconds of confusion, and apologies, Amy stood up thinking of a quick excuse. "I sh-should go wash the dishes!" With that she took the silverware, and plate, and began to wash everything.

Amy's thoughts were racing. Her heart was pounding at an extremely quick pace. "Did I just have my first kiss?! With Sonic?!"

Sonic was also thinking the same thing. "Did I just kiss Amy?! No.. No of course not! It was just a simple mistake... a mistake with a little string. A string that caused our lips TO PRESS AGAINST EACHOTHER! IT WAS A KISS!!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Confusion and a Winding Clock.

Amy was still cleaning up all of her dishes thinking about her first kiss. She felt shocked, happy, nervous, excited, and a variety of other emotions. She hadn't expected something like this would ever happen, especially in such a silly way!

Sonic still was trying to work things out in his head, although his final answer was always the same, he had just kissed Amy. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't really think straight, and he wasn't sure what to do. Staring at Amy washing her dishes however wasn't going to help him either.

"Hey Amy.." Sonic started. "Um... I.. I'll try talking to you soon okay? I'm gonna leave now alright?"

"Okay Sonic." Amy replied "Um.. bye."

Sonic began to walk to the front door of her house.

Amy heard the front door close, and looked back at where her little moment just occurred. A kiss with her brand new boyfriend.. in her house... and all alone as well. She went back to washing her dishes with smile feeling assured of two emotions. The first being happiness. The second being love.

Sonic was walking in no general direction. He didn't want to discuss this with anyone, but he felt like he needed help. He hated this predicament. And it's not like anyone could really give him advise. Who else has actually been romantically involved? No.. no one but himself could find the answers out. Sonic decided that a good night's sleep would help him out, although he should really tire himself out before doing so. He didn't want to think anymore.

'Three hours later'

Sonic lay in bed dreaming. He was tossing and turning all over his bed. Clearly anybody would assume that this person would be having a nightmare.

Sonic's dream left Sonic in a strange place. Sonic looked at his surroundings, seeing dark purple walls and multiple symbols of what seemed like a heart pierced by two arrows. One arrow was blue and had blood dripping from it. The second was yellow, and had what looked like water dripping from it.

Suddenly Sonic heard a girl scream. He turned around, and it seemed like he had been teleported. He saw a gathering of many people, and saw them looking up at something. Sonic struggled to fight through the crowd, tossing aside a variety of creatures. When Sonic finally made it to the end of the gathering, he heard a shout coming from a young boy. Sonic looked back and saw a child staring straight at his eyes.

The child then extended both of his arms, and whispered out "Choose your destiny."

Sonic was transported to a burning wasteland as he heard a multitude of voices. There were so many of them that it was impossible to decipher a single voice. Sonic could barely grasp a few words. "Why did... us alone?" "We... help ...Sonic" "Killed... followed.... heart... flower" "Aren't you... hero? " "...Disappear to?"

A final voice spoke out clearly from the rest. This voice was dark and grizzly, and said, "What about your flower?"

Again Sonic was teleported. This time Sonic was at Amy's house. As he looked around, a golden light began to emit from a tree. The light touched the flower he had seen hiding earlier. However the flower began to die, as the tree grew high and mighty. A single voice came from this scene. This time coming from Sonic himself. He said aloud. "Choose my destiny." Before a dark smile overtook him.

Sonic woke up from his... bizarre dream. He didn't know what to make of it. Only that once again he would not get a good nights sleep.

'Downtown of Central City'

Saffron had finally arrived. He knew he was now closer than ever to reaching his final goal. He used his wrist device to find information about the city and it's inhabitants. Saffron cleared his throat before he began speaking into his device.

"Search mode activate." Saffron said with and over demanding voice.

The device then glowed a yellow color. The device then showed a picture of the world with a list of billions of people with pictures and addresses.

"Search mode activated" The device responded. "Please say the name of your target."

"Rose" Saffron said.

"Calculating Rose...... 237 milion responses for Rose. Please sate the full name of your target for a more specific response along with your area."

Saffron groaned with annoyance. "Central City, Amy Rose."

"Calculating Amy Rose.." A picture of Rose then stood out among the pictures, as an address stood out as well. "Target location... 8.6 miles south west. Address is... 1001 ancestry parkway.

Saffron then grinned a dark smile.

"Perfect" He said with a low chuckle. "It's only a matter of time Rose. Hope you enjoyed this place because it's time for you to go home. Hopefully your boyfriend won't have any objections. That is if he knows what's good for him."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Confusion and old attitudes.

'The next day'

Shadow and Rouge had arrived at Eggman's base. The doctor had actually decided to create his own tunnel system underground. It was more than likely Eggman's, because a robot had tried to attack Shadow and Rouge to no avail. Had it not been for some suspicious noises Rouge caught with her ears, the two would have completely missed the place. As they entered the cave they were surprised by how massive it was. Eggman had dug hundreds of holes into the ground to confuse anybody who might have found a way into the caves. Another clue once again pointed out that the doctor had created this place. A sign was carved into the ceiling of the cave. It read "Do choose carefully where you wish to go. You don't want to be lost in this little maze of mine. It would be a shame if you could never find your way out. But do try to find me! I'm sure that you will truly appreciate my hospitality!"

"Just what we needed." Shadow said with annoyance. "This only makes things completely wonderful."

"Calm down, Shadow." Rouge said putting her hand on his shoulder. "That's why I'm here. Don't you know what I am?"

"A thief?" said Shadow.

Rouge sighed at Shadow's remark.  
"That to but not this time. I'm a bat remember? Places like these are like a second home to me. A dark, smelly, disgusting, home, but a home. I'll find out where he is in no time. Just don't complain so much, and we'll get there that much quicker."

"Hmph. Fine..." They almost started off when Shadow had an idea. "Wait a minute. Rouge do you have your communicator?"

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" She said with a little confusion.

"Perfect then." Shadow said with a smirk. He tossed a chaos emerald to Rouge.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" She said nearly dropping the emerald.

"We'll split up from here. If either of us find Eggman's base, we'll call eachother. On a second thought, take another emerald."

He walked up to Rouge and handed her another emerald.

"Because I'm able to sense the emeralds' presence, I'll be able to search on ahead. That way if you find the base first I can Chaos Control to you, or if I find it first I'll leave two emeralds behind as a mrker and Chaos control to you and back."

"Hmm. Sounds like a plan. Okay then." Rouge then let out a big yawn. "But I'm a little tired right now. How about we get some sleep and start later? Beauty does need her sleep you know."

"Fine then. I guess I could go for a nap. But don't take to long to wake up when it's time to go." Shadow said sternly.

"Sure thing Shadow. Goodnight... I think." Said Rouge as she got ready for some rest.

Sonic had decided to go for a run today to help him be able to forget his dream. As he ran he tried to think of ways to help him forget. He just couldn't get to shaking off his problems. Then suddenly a thought ran across his mind that made Sonic start to slow down. His kiss...

"That's right" Sonic though to himself. "What am I gonna do? I didn't mean to kiss her. But it felt kind of good. Amy's lips were so soft. And they tasted so good... well maybe the food did, but something about how our lips touched. But then again I didn't want to just dive into this. I just wanted to take it slow... maybe later but now?.. I don't know what to say. Should I go talk to her about it? Or should I let it be for a while? Ughh. What do I do?"

Amy had woken up sometime around ten in the morning. She had a great rest. She had dreamed about Sonic again, and was excited when she woke up. She knew that Sonic was her boyfriend, and she felt as if she was the queen of the world. She made herself a breakfast of cereal, and felt like going outside today. As she cleaned herself up and got herself ready, she began thinking again about how these things had just occurred in such a short time. Her world was completely perfect now.

When she stepped outside the door, she looked up into the sky. A beautiful day with only a few clouds in the sky. Her favorite type of day. She walked to the meadow near her house, lied down in a patch of grass, looked up to the sky again, and began to daydream. Today was going to be a wonderful day.

Saffron was staying out of sight of Rose, as he silently watched her. His hunt was finally over. Many years of constantly searching this planet had come to an end. His target was so close to him. He had a powerful urge to just go and snatch her away. But he had to wait for his deadline. Only a little time left. After all, he didn't want to make Sonic go on a hunt. It would be better if he just keep an eye on Rose. He began to truly notice Rose. She certainly had grown from the description the king had given about her. And though he felt awkward thinking it, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. It was amazing how she had such beauty for such a young age. Oh, it was going to be so shameful that Sonic would never see her again. He hoped to see him in person soon. Very soon. Such an honor it wold be to see the world's saviour.

'Five P.M.'

Amy was inside her house and began having second thoughts about her perfect world. Were was Sonic? He would have at least left a note or done something by now... wouldn't he?

"Maybe he's just doing something important now!" She tried to reassure herself.

"Yeah that's it! He might be stopping a robbery, or catching some crooks! He might even be on tv!"

Amy sat down in her couch, and turned on the television, switching the channel to the local news. Apparently nothing had gone bad today. Not even a traffic accident!

Amy was slightly disappointed at this perfect day, although she felt guilty afterwards. If nothing had gone wrong, then were was Sonic?

"What if the kiss was too much?" She began to think. "What if he.. doesn't really want to be with me? What if this was just something to do with pity? He is Sonic after all.. and he did say that it just felt right when he accepted my date. Not that he liked it.. but then... he told me about his past. Something he claims that he didn't even tell Tails! And then he even dreamed about me! Oh what do I do? What do I do?"

A loud knock was at the door.

Amy quickly ran to open it. Sure enough, there was Sonic.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said quietly. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure Sonic." Amy replied.

Sonic walked over to her couch and took a seat. Amy sat in a separate chair. Then the two looked at each other with a strong silence between them, as if they were complete strangers.

Sonic was the first to speak.

"So Amy, uh, how did you sleep last night?"

"Good" she replied. "And you?"

"Um...okay. Had better nights though."

There was another silence.

"So that was some good food you made la.." Sonic was cut off by Amy.

"Sonic... do you like me?" She asked suddenly feeling tears starting to develop in her eyes. She looked away from him, trying to hide her sadness from him.

"What?" Said Sonic slightly surprised. "Uh, of course I do Amy."

"I mean.. like me like me?" Amy said, sounding like a little girl.

"You know I do. That's why we're going out right?" Sonic said, feeling surprised once more.

"You never lie right Sonic?" Amy said nearly in a whisper.

"Honesty is the best policy!" Sonic said trying to lighten the mood with little success.

"Then answer me this." She said looing back at Sonic. A single tear went down her face. "Did you go out with me because you had pity on me for rejecting me so much in the past? Or did you go out with me just because you had to keep your promise?"

Sonic was silent for a moment. He thought over what he was going to say to Amy.

"Amy I did promise you that I would go out with you. And it's true I never break a promise. But this is a promise I really enjoyed keeping. And no I didn't say yes because I felt sorry for you either."

Sonic said with a small fire in his eyes. He was being completely sincere.

"Your telling me the truth Sonic?" Amy asked as she stood up.

"Yes I am." Sonic replied.

"You do like me?" Amy asked.

"Yes I do Amy" Sonic again replied.

"Then Sonic." Amy said as she walked to the couch were Sonic was at. She began to get closer and closer, and was eventually only a few inches apart from Sonic's face.

Sonic was staring at Amy the whole time confused on the situation. She was so close to his face. And her eyes. Her... beautifully perfect eyes.

"Kiss me." She said in a whisper.

Sonic's mind immediately went blank. He didn't know what to do. He had a sudden urge to kiss her, but something inside him was holding him back.

Suddenly memories started to flow through his mind from his past with Amy. And a certain few words had struck him hard in his head and heart.

"Marriage?! No way!"

Sonic than began to panic as he saw just how close Amy was to him. The old attitude he had bore from so long ago took over him, and he darted outside Amy's house, dropping his Chaos Emerald on her floor. Sonic kept on running for what seemed like an endless amount of time.

Amy sat alone looking at the open door that was wide open. She then noticed the Chaos Emerald that was on the floor. She then burst into tears, and ran to her room. Of all the Chaos Emeralds Sonic had to keep, he had to keep the one that had his own color.

Outside, Saffron had witnessed everything. He quietly chuckled to himself.

"Well, so much for the lovely couple." He said trying not to laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A solution for a problem.

The day passed slowly for Amy. She still had tears dripping from her eyes. Sonic had just abandoned her alone, pushing her away from him. Not even an apology. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out. She felt as if everything that was in her heart had been squeezed out to the last drop. She listened to the silence that was around her. Not a single wind blew outside. Not a single bird sang. Not a single second went by feeling like an eternity. Amy was convinced that she had to do something. But something was forbidding her to. She wanted desperately to let go of Sonic and move on. Her heart, however forbade it. She knew that she loved him. She knew that what she had was real, and not some silly schoolgirl crush, despite her young age. She felt that no matter how old she got, she would never let go of Sonic. But she felt so angry at herself at the same time. Had she not seen the many attempts that Sonic had made in the past to avoid her? This last incident only adds to the fire. Why can't she open her eyes and just see that Sonic just doesn't love her? Why can't she see that it's NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN.

She then looked at her mirror and saw a picture of Sonic. She then walked up to the mirror ,snatched the picture, and proceeded to rip it in half. But as she held the picture of Sonic in her two hands ready to tear it in half, she saw his face. She then was more determined to rip it, but her hands refused to do so. She continued to fight her own hands until eventually she gave up and dropped the picture on the ground. She than grabbed her head in frustration and began to growl louder and louder sounding as if she was about to yell, as she moved to the side of her room.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET GO?!!" She shouted aloud in her room. She then began pounding the wall with her fist repeatedly, while letting out all her tears.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST MOVE ON?!!" She continued. "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE?!! EVERYONE ELSE CAN EXCEPT YOU?!!"

Her hand began to numb from the continual pounding. Slowly the pain in her hand began to increase until it was too much for her to handle. She then grabbed her hand and let out a loud yell as she hit her head on the wall. She then became very still, letting her tears drop from her eyes.

She then silently whispered aloud "Why can't you just say good-bye?"

Sonic had stopped in a forest with luscious green trees. He was sitting down under a tree trying to think things through. His stomach began to hurt, and his head was killing him. He felt as if he had just avoided a bullet for some reason. As if he was an inch away from death, and he had just barely escaped. But why? Nothing bad had happened right? What's the problem? Sonic then felt a sudden urge to sleep. Slowly he closed his eyes as he quietly began drifting to sleep.

Sonic then opened his eyes. No doubt he was dreaming. He saw he was still in the forest, yet it seemed almost like it was an entirely new place.

"Boy it's a good thing you got out of there isn't it?" Said a voice from what felt like inside of him.

Then a figure jumped outside of Sonic. It then began to take his form. Sure enough Sonic felt as if he was looking in a mirror.

"She was so close to locking lips with you, but at least your safe out here right?"

"No." Said Sonic. "I was never in any danger."

"Come on." said the reflection image. "You know that you don't want a girl like that. Why settle for a twelve year old when you can pretty much have anyone you want?"

The false Sonic then walked up to Sonic and rested his arm on the tree Sonic was at.

"We both know that she's been nothing but a pest to you this whole time. Why do you even bother to keep her around?"

Sonic then began to feel himself tremble inside with anger.

"Because I care about her." He responded

"Oh come on. Is that really it? Face it. Your not someone who should even be seen around someone like her. You two are on completely different leagues. Let's just say your major league, and an all star major leaguer at that. And her? She's... a little league player. The kind that warms the bench. To put it nicely." He finished with a smirk.

"Enough!" Sonic shouted at the fake getting up on his feet. "What do you have against her anyway!?"

"Me you say?" Said the fake. "I'm you. What do YOU have against her?"

Sonic suddenly froze. Something felt like it had just clicked inside his head hitting a switch.

"You know," Continued the fake. "That your the big man here. It's inside you, and you just don't want to admit it."

The fake then ran his hand through his hair with a cocky grin. "You don't want her at all. You know that deep down, you don't want her. After all there are plenty of fish in the sea. Some prettier than others."

He then snapped his fingers, as he seemed to vanish. A bright blinding light then shined from in front of Sonic. A faint image of a girl then began to emerge although she didn't really move to much. Sonic couldn't exactly make out the image, although he could see some of her face. She had magnificent blue eyes, and red hair. She had a flawless face. The light then began to fade so that he could clearly see her. She also seemed almost as tall as Sonic himself. She then put one hand on her head and the other on her hip.

Sonic felt attracted to the female, and he was actually inclined to walk to her, but his legs stiffened up at the thought. Sonic then heard a chuckle behind him. He turned around and saw the fake again.

"This girl is out there Sonic. She's not that hard to find. And she'd be begging to be with you too. Don't you want this?"

Sonic then looked back at the female. She made then made a sly smile.

"So tell me Sonic, do you want a little girl? Or would you prefer a REAL woman?"

She then reached behind her and grabbed something.

"This is the little girl isn't it?" She asked as if bored pulling out a photo of Amy. The photo however seemed to be moving. It seemed as if Amy was trapped inside the photo. Amy saw Sonic and seemed to be begging for help. The female then smiled darkly as she tossed aside the photo.

"Why she doesn't deserve a man like you. You deserve a perfect lady. Like me."

Sonic felt something inside him stir. He felt angry at these words. This time the attraction he felt was replaced with disgust.

"First of all," Sonic said with anger. "What kind of 'perfect lady' picks on innocent girls? Second, I'm no man. I'm a hedgehog. And third," He said turning to the fake. "Why the heck would I look for someone else when I already have someone perfect?"

"Perfect?" The fake said with confusion. "You call that pink nobody perfect? Please. And your Sonic for Pete's sake. You shouldn't even have a girl. You should be doing whatever you want without having anybody on your back. This gal here is the only equal to you. Everyone else is complete trash."

Sonic then snapped. He felt himself dash to the the fake, punching him straight in the jaw. He then ran over to the photo of Amy and picked it up gently. Then he looked at the female.

"I prefer the girl. Sorry!" He said with a smile. A light flashed over Sonic as the dream eventually came to an end.

Sonic woke up to a new day. It was morning by now at around 11:45. Sonic then knew what he had to do. He had to apologize to Amy. And fix things now.

Within a few minutes, Sonic arrived at Amy's house. He knocked on her door.

"Amy" He said. "It's me, Sonic. Listen, I want to talk about yesterday okay? I made a huge mistake and I want to fix it."

He silently waited hoping to see Amy. A few minutes passed had passed, and still no answer.

"Amy.. please open the door." He said quietly.

After a few more minutes, he decided to walk to her room window to get her attention. As he walked however something shined in his eye about thirty feet away leading into the fields. He then walked up to the object causing this. Broken glass. And something else that made Sonic's insides jump. Blood.

Sonic quickly bashed the door opened and looked inside frantically.

"Amy!?" Sonic called. "Where are you?!" He then ran to her kitchen. Nothing seemed wrong here. He then ran to her room. Again nothing wrong. This time he checked her living room. Sonic gasped at the sight of it.

Amy's couch was ruined, her TV smashed, and her chair destroyed. There were also a few markings in the wall. Showing a struggle had happened. He then looked at the window. The glass was shattered and the frame ruined. Sonic then noticed something. He didn't have the Chaos Emerald on him.

"Shoot! Not now!" He then dashed outside her house.

Silently, a patch of sandy fur was resting on the destroyed window frame.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A Rose with thorns.

(1 hour earlier)

Saffron had been watching Rose for two hours as she slept. It seemed that Sonic had officially broken her heart. And only one more day as well. Perhaps things didn't have to get so violent anyways... at least with Sonic, though he thought that Rose would barely put up a challenge if she were to wake up. Though it was recommended he shouldn't hurt her, a good excuse such as self defense would always work. Especially if it's to retrieve someone as important as her.

"Okay then." He thought to himself. "If I'm gonna make my move, it has to be now. Maybe if I get enough distance and find a good little hiding spot, I'll be able to slip through without any trouble. Finally it's over. Just twenty-four hours left."

Saffron made sure no one was around, listening very carefully for any sounds of rushing wind. Once he was satisfied that no one would be showing up, he quickly ran silently to Amy's door. HE thought about just bashing the door in and going in with everything he had, but he thought that he might as well have some fun from this. What good is a plan without any challenge? Once there, he tried opening the door. Realizing it was locked he began trying to pick the lock. After about two minutes, he was finally able to make it inside the house, closing the door to prevent any suspicion someone might have. Quietly, he crept through the house searching for her. Soon he came across a door. Saffron's adrenaline began to pump. He was so close to ending this search. He silently and slowly opened the door. Inside he saw her sleeping very quietly. Perfect. He was about to grab her when suddenly she began to slowly sit up. Saffron then quickly slipped out of the room.

Amy felt numb this morning. She didn't feel happy, sad, angry, or anything. She felt as if she was an empty soul. Rubbing her eyes in the process, she slowly began to stand up from her bed. While changing into her outfit memories of last night began to flood through her mind. She then felt tears begin to build in her eyes. She tried to hold them back but to little avail. She decided to just let her tears drop, and move on.

Amy then noticed how her door was open. Strange. She knows that she always closes her door. But then again last night she might have just forgotten to do so.

Walking out her door, Amy thought about cleaning herself up, but she felt that there was no need to. She thought about eating, but she wasn't hungry. She thought of going back to bed, but she wasn't tired. She decided to just watch TV instead. As she walked to her living room, she noticed one of the Chaos Emeralds on the ground. Wiping away a few tears she picked up the blue Emerald, and stared into it deeply. She then began to feel emotions of hope begin to buildup inside her. Holding the Emerald in her hands made her feel as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Then she felt a smile begin to develop on her face. She closed her eyes and began to pray silently for one more chance to see Sonic so that she could do what she could to fix whatever problems she might have made. Slowly her tears went from tears of sadness to tears of joy.

After saying her prayer she once again looked at the Emerald. It truly was beautiful. No wonder Rouge does whatever she can to get her hands on it. She walked to her table and was about to set it down, when she noticed something in the Emerald. It showed the reflection of a huge arm. Quickly she turned around, and saw a sandy brown arm raised high. The arm then came crashing down. Amy quickly moved out of the way tucking the Emerald in her dress. The arm nearly hit the ground as it came crashing down. Amy then took a moment to see who the would be attacker was. She saw a tall muscular sandy lynx with sharp claws, who towered above her. Amy felt somewhat intimidated. She slowly backed up.

"You move pretty fast." Said the unknown person with a very deep voice. "Should have come to expect that since you were dating the world's fastest hero. Keyword being WERE."

Amy felt shocked and angered. How did he know that.. last night happened? He quickly answered her thought.

"See I've been watching you Rose for quite a few days now. But I've been looking for you for so long. It's really driven me crazy."

"Who are you?" She demanded. "And.. what do you want with me?" Suddenly she had a quick vision of how Eggman held her hostage to get Sonic on the space colony ark, and nearly killed. She then felt herself jump somewhat inside. She couldn't let that happen again.

Saffron noticed her panic and laughed. "Well to answer your first question," he then shifted his feet into a certain stance that seemed as if he was about to pounce. "I'm Saffron. Saffron the Lynx." He then extended his claws, trying to intimidate Rose some more.

Amy then felt herself back into the wall. She nervously looked back and felt fear begin to build up. She then began to have a feeling that this had very little to do with Sonic. And that this person was insane.

"And to answer your second question." He then jumped through the air. "You'll find out soon enough!" He shouted.

Any screamed as she jumped out of the way. Saffron hit the wall with both his hands leaving a mark in the wall. He laughed to himself again.

"It's been so long since the last time I've had fun! Too bad it'll all be over so soon." He then turned to Rose again.

Amy felt that it was time to defend herself. She then focused her emotions, and fixed it all into rage. She then waited for Saffron to make his next move.

Saffron then saw how Rose this time seemed ready for a fight.

"So the little lost girl is finally going to defend herself from the big bad wolf? This should be interesting!" He said as he once again pounced for Rose.

Amy saw the little glimpse and took her chance. She quickly summoned her Piko Piko and bashed Saffron at the side of his ribs. Saffron was sent flying to the living room window, hitting the window with his back. Saffron felt a huge gleam of pain and let out a shout. He put his hand to his back and felt it somewhat bare. He then put his hand in front of him and noticed blood. He slowly began to feel rage, but just laughed again. He knew exactly what to do to make her slow down.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen my own blood! Your quite strong little girl. But tell me.. Do you know about your parents?"

Amy's eyes widened with shock as she dropped her hammer. "M-my.. parents?!"

Saffron noticed his chance. He jumped towards her, hitting her in the stomach. This time Amy went flying, but landed softly on her couch. Saffron then rushed to her, trying desperately to land a hit on her neck to knock her out. Amy quickly moved trying to avoid his attacks, with each blow even closer to the next. After about 8 or so misses, she found an opportunity to get him off of her, and gave him a solid kick in the chest. The kick pushed Saffron onto Amy's chair, making it seem as if he was sitting down. Amy then remembered what again what he said.

"What do you know about my parents?" she shouted to him.

"My my, aren't WE curious?" Saffron said with grin. He then adjusted himself and sat with his legs crossed, and held one hand to his face as if he was thinking.

"Well. I do remember your mother and father's names. What was it again, Cathy and Roy? No, no, no, it was Shirley and James. No, that's MY parents. It seems I can't remember right now! What a pity!"

Amy again felt rage flow through her. She made her piko hammer again pop into her hands. This time she was determined to find out what he knew.

"TELL ME WHO MY PARENT'S ARE!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, as she took a gigantic swing at Saffron. Saffron just barely dodged the swing and felt slightly nervous. The chair had been crushed completely and the pieces were flattened and broken. He figured it was time to end this. He knew just what to say as well.

"Wait, hold on." He said as he scratched his head. "I think I... yes! Now I remember! Your parents names were Lily and Edward!"

Amy's rage suddenly vanished. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Could this person be telling the truth?

"Wait. If you know who my parents are.. where are they?"

"Where are they? Oh lets just say that.. how to put this the right way... they are resting in peace."

Amy's eyes then shrank. She didn't want to believe this. She had just found out their names! They can't be dead? Can they?!

Amy began to shake her head. "Your... your lying! You don't know who my parents are!"

She lifted her hand to wipe the new set of tears when she felt a hand clutch her arms.

"Sadly," said Saffron quietly, "I do."

He then punched Amy in the face and sent her flying towards the television. Amy's arm collided into the screen causing a small cut around her elbow. She felt extremely dizzy from the blow. The last thing she remembered seeing was a large figure walk up to her and lifting it's large arm.

After being sure that Rose would cause him no trouble, he then looked for a way out. He decided to use the broken window as an exit since it was the closest, and the door would be better if it was locked anyways. Give him just a little bit more time. He then scooped up Rose, and tossed her through the window as she landed with a thud on her back. Saffron then climbed over the window while scraping himself again. He the proceeded to pick up Rose and looked around for the best option to go. After deciding, he slumped her over his shoulder and ran began to run.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Prayer from the bottom of my heart

Shadow had been walking through the tunnels for hours now. He figured that he might as well let Rouge sleep on. He figured he could probably just get started, and look around. It had been about 46 minutes since he had woken up. Whether Rouge was awake by now was unknown to him, but she would call him if anything. He listened for any sounds of robots, or any signs of cameras, or hidden devices. Nothing. It seems that the doctor didn't really plan for guests to show up in these tunnels though the welcome said other wise. It was probably just mind games. Suddenly he felt a brush of wind pass through his fur in front of him. He strained his eyes to look into the cave's darkness. Their didn't seem to be anything around, nor it didn't seem as if he was getting closer to the outside. And the wind came as quickly as it left. Shadow then began giving a silent run through the darkness.

After about a minute or so, he heard a sound. Shadow quickly came to a stop and listened. The sound of steps and metal were heard. He then heard a voice coming from the darkness.

"CAVERN A-15 CLEAR. RETURNING TO BASE."

This gave Shadow an idea. He decided to use a little trick. Shadow tossed one of the emeralds in the air and caught it in his air.

"Chaos Control." He said silently. Suddenly, the noise became absolutely silent. Shadow had frozen time. He then dashed towards the object making these sounds. It seemed that robots may have been patrolling these caves after all. It looked as if it was a copy of an old e-series robot. Shadow pulled out another Chaos Emerald and planted it into the robot. He then dashed back in to the darkness. Though he couldn't see or hear the robot as well because of the tunnel darkness and echoes, the emerald he had planted on the robot could help him track it down, while keeping his distance. Shadow snapped his figures, and the noises of the robot began to resume. Quietly, he followed the robot.

Sonic had been looking frantically for Amy. Her living room being totaled was bad enough. But Sonic was completely terrified by the fact that there she was missing, and that she could be hurt. He hoped with all his heart that Amy was alright. Then anger began to build inside him. If he saw any sign of her being hurt...

Sonic ran for eight hours straight searching everywhere he could for Amy without a single hint. Sonic searched throughout the meadow, city, and fields for her, without any luck. His mind kept telling him to follow the wind, but so far it had taken him nowhere. He was too focused on finding Amy to ask for help from anyone. Sonic's heart began to despair. He desperately wanted to apologize to Amy. He wanted to find her. And he also had the urge to.. hold her... in his arms. Not to carry her, but to just hold her close to him, the way a child holds their favorite toy. Sonic then felt himself lying on his knees. He then let his words flow from his heart.

"Please dear Lord.  
I know I don't ask for your help much. But please help me now. Give me a sign where she is. Please! Forgive me of any wrongs I may have done! I know I'm not the greatest person alive. But I want to be able to help her! Forgive me of the wrongs I did to her! I don't want to lose her! I'm begging you on my knees. I want her back safely! I don't want to give up! I don't care what I may have to go through in the future. Give me the strength, will, and heart to help me through whatever may happen! Please help me get her back. Please!"

Sonic felt invisible tears dropping.

"I beg of you."

A brush of wind began to stir around Sonic. He began to stand up when something caught his nose from the wind.

"Wait. I know this smell!" He thought to himself. "This is.. Amy!"

The wind began to move. Sonic's heart this time began speaking to him to trust the wind. Before he began to run he looked at the sky.

"Thank you." Sonic said.

With that Sonic dashed with the wind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A plan backfired.

Saffron was resting on the branches of a thick and strong tree that towered above the ground. The green leaves and branches below him gave an excellent cover to hide. He had made his way into a beautiful pure green forest which was a very pretty sight for the eyes to see, and was ready to wait out the remaining time. As he watched over Rose, and for any signs of rescue, he began to ponder at the near future. His fur stood at thought of how the others would react to his triumphant return.  
Glory, riches, and power that he had wanted for so long! Thousands would line up to serve him, and hundreds would worship him. The king himself would recognize him as the greatest hero of the kingdom for the retrieval of Rose. He would have so much power, he would be almost next to the king himself! The money he would have would let him buy this planet ten times over! It was such an exhilarating thought! He didn't care about others. As long as he got what he wanted, he had no problems whatsoever with whatever he had to do.

Sitting on the tree he noticed Rose move a few times, but nothing to cause him to jump. The only thing that she did was give a few breaths hear and there, but nothing loud at all. Should she wake up, he would just knock her out again. And at this height, she would probably be too afraid to jump down. No one could really climb the way he did, so he had no fear's of being caught. Things could not have been any better... only worse.

Using his powerful cat ears, he listened very carefully for any sign of an intruder. He then heard in the distance footsteps. Play time after all.

The smell of Amy's strawberry and cherry scent led him to a forest. However as he entered the it, the smell suddenly vanished. The smell of oak, and spruce trees had covered over the smell. So Sonic then decided to listen for any signs of Amy. Running was out of question, because he would make a ruckus, giving the possible kidnapper a chance to escape. Sonic was not letting that happen.  
After searching for nearly half an hour, Sonic was again beginning to feel hopeless. He stood still closed his eyes, and tried to speak to Amy through his mind.

"Please Amy." He thought to himself. "Give me a sign were you are. I can't rescue you if I can't find you. Help me out!"

Immediately after his attempt to speak with Amy, the sound of a very silent sigh came across his ears. Sonic began turning in circles looking in every single direction. Again he heard the noise, this time coming from the right side of him. He turned and looked again walking cautiously towards the noise. Sonic then noticed a strand of pink fur on the ground. Walking towards it he heard another sigh coming from a thick bush. Seeing that there was no movement whatsoever, and the fact that there were claw marks in a certain tree. Sonic knew something was up, but he wasn't in the mood for games.

"I know you think your gonna get the better of me, but cut the act." Sonic said to the forest. "I know your hiding somewhere, and I'm not in the mood for stupid games, so just step out already."

"With pleasure!" A dark voice shouted as it pounced from a branch.

Sandy fur flew at Sonic with sharp claws extended. Sonic jumped back and watched the figure stand up straight revealing to be a lynx.

"So your the great Sonic the Hedgehog. An honor to meet you sir." Said the lynx taking a bow.

"Thanks" Sonic replied, "But I don't get flattered easily. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Oh, Mr Sonic, I'm hurt. Do you react like this all the time?" The Lynx responded as if he was playing.

"Cut the formalities. Answer me NOW." Sonic demanded.

"Fine fine." Said the lynx, Eying his claws. "If you must know, my name is Saffron. As for what I want.. Isn't it obvious?"

"The Emeralds huh?" Sonic said with interest. "Sorry to disappoint, but that one you have is my only one. Looks like your out of luck big fella!"

"Really Sonic, I could care less about those stones. I wasn't even aware I had one!" Saffron responded, while sharpening his claws

Sonic was shocked at his reaction. "Then.. what do you want?"

"What I want is the same thing your after at this moment." He said with an eye open.

"What I want Sonic." He began to shift his position.

"Is your precious ROSE!!" He shouted while leaping through the air.

Sonic immediately dashed to the left, but the pounce was followed up with another leap. Saffron nearly hit Sonic with his claws, but Sonic moved away just in time. Sonic then decided to give Saffron an old fashioned kick in the teeth. Sonic jumped and made an attempt to hit Saffron. Saffron however grabbed Sonic leg, and flung him to a tree, that Sonic bashed into with his back. Sonic was surprised that the big guy was pretty fast. As he sat on the ground looking up he noticed Saffron's arrogant face.

"Yes I know about you Sonic." Saffron boasted. "Your supposed to be the fastest thing alive. But I've trained myself to death to fight any and all enemies. You may have quick legs, but I have sharper reflexes than almost anything else in this world. You won't be able to land a hit on me!"

"I wasn't even going all out on you!" Sonic said with a smirk.

Sonic jumped back to his feat and began running circles around Saffron. Saffron was shocked. He knew Sonic was fast, but.. this was insane! He couldn't keep track of where he was! All he could see was a blur running around! Suddenly he felt his feet being lifted off the ground. As soon as this happened Sonic launched a solid punch to his gut. Sonic then began to launch a flurry of punches to Saffron's torso, each one more painful than the last. Saffron was down on his knees by the time Sonic finished. This was the first time he had ever been completely stopped! He was rithing in pain, and beaten.

Sonic walked to the bush where he originally heard the sighs. After tearing the laves apart, he found Amy lying down peacefully.

"Amy!" He shouted out of relief of seeing her again. He carried her out, and set her on a tree to try to talk to her.

Amy slowly began to open her eyes, and noticed Sonic.

"Amy it's me Sonic! You okay?" Sonic quickly said.

"S..sonic?" Amy replied quietly.

"Amy!" Sonic said as he grabbed her arm. "I wante.." Sonic began but was interrupted by her.

"Ow ow ow!" She shouted in pain. "My arm hurts so much!"

He then noticed how she was. He saw bruises on her neck and mark on her face. He also noticed a cut on her arm. Sonic looked back and forth at Amy, and Saffron.

He then felt himself become enraged. He then stood up, and walked towards Saffron who was still on his knees.

"So you decided to hurt her, did ya? Oh you just made a BIG mistake kitty!!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic gave Saffron a solid kick in the ribs that made him roll over. Sonic then began clubbing Saffrons face over and over and over again.

"Please stop!! I'm sorry!" Saffron begged.

"Sorry? Sorry?! Oh you should of thought about that before you decided to attack her!" Sonic replied with a powerful kick to Saffron's right arm, causing Saffron to scream in pain.

Sonic then looked at the trees in the forest.

"Hey Saffron, you like bungee jumping? Come on lets go bungee jumping!"

Sonic then lifted the huge carcass over him, and began rushing up a tree. Saffron saw how the ground was beginning to grow farther and farther away from him. He began to feel extremely helpless and scared. Sonic then stopped on top of a thick branch. Looking down, it seemed that the ground was invisible.

"Let's go Saffron! I"ll give you a head start to the ground!" Sonic said darkly.

"No! Please don't do this! I beg you please!" Saffron pleaded.

"Readysetgo!" Sonic said as he tossed Saffron head first towards the ground.

Saffron yelled the whole way down, as he bashed many branches along the way. Soon the ground became more and more visible, as Saffron feared his life was coming to an end. When the ground was in reach he shut his eyes tight, before feeling a rush push him hard in the ribs. Saffron landed on the ground holding his ribs in pain. He then looked up at the blue hedgehog.

"If I wasn't who I was I would have let you go splat. You ever decide to show your face around Amy again, you'll be six feet under without anyone having to dig a hole for you. Got it?" Sonic said with anger seething from his eyes.

Saffron silently nodded his head.

"Good." Sonic replied.

"Please at least put me on a tree to sit down." Saffron asked weakly.

Though he didn't want to, Sonic moved Saffron over towards the nearest tree.

"Thank you." Saffron said stroking Sonic's quills.

"Get your hands off me!" Sonic shouted back.

Sonic proceeded to pick up Amy who seemed to have fallen back to sleep. He carefully lifted her in his arms, and took one final glance at Saffron, who was still in pain. Sonic then ran back to his house.

As Saffron sat down, he pressed a certain few buttons on his device. His world map appeared, and a dot began to flicker moving away from his position. When Saffron stroked Sonic's quills, he had placed a tracker on him. Saffron then called for command. After getting through, a female voice responded.

"This is Saffron. There's been a slight change of plans. Make sure you have plenty of soldiers ready. Things are going to be much more hectic then I thought they would be. And make sure there are quick transport vehicles as well. We are going to need them. And make sure the king knows that I was the leader here."

"Affirmative Saffron. We will send in as many as we can to your location."

"Perfect. Thank you command. Saffron out."

After his call he began chuckling to himself.

"They say revenge is a dished best served cold. But I always prefer a warm meal!" He thought to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Apology excepted

Shadow followed the robot for nearly 3 hours before finally hearing more machinery. Shadow used chaos control to retrieve the emerald from the robot after feeling that he could manage without it. Once the robot went further, Shadow then began to observe Eggman's new hideout. The ceiling was still made from rocks, but it was built extremely high, seeming as if it was more than 500 feet high, and the walls were stretched out to what seemed about nine football fields. The cave floor was still visible but several little buildings could be seen all over. The main building that the caves hosted was clean and had somewhat of a shine to it having absolutely no windows with a dome like shape to it, and several small statues of robots bowing down to a giant silver statue of Eggman. There didn't seem to be a door anywhere to get inside. Robots here and there seemed to be working on various things, some working on construction, others polishing and cleaning up, and the usual guard robots. Shadow then laid two emeralds on the ground next to the wall after making sure no other robots were around. He then concentrated his thoughts on the whereabouts of the chaos emeralds. A sense of energy began to pulse through Shadow as knew the exact location of the emeralds. Right where he started. His thoughts told him that she hadn't moved a muscle.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said. He instantly warped to the emeralds location. Sure enough there was Rouge still fast asleep.

"Rouge." Shadow said as he began to shake her arm. "Time to wake up."

Rouge slowly began sitting up.

"Ugh... What's new big boy?" She said groggily.

"I found Eggman's new place. Let's get going." Shadow said folding his arms.

Rouge brushed herself off before responding.

"Can't you at least try to not be so rough when you wake me up?" Rouge said placing a hand on her hip showing that she didn't like the sudden wake up call.

"We don't have time for this." Shadow said staring at Rouge while growing impatient by the second.

"Fine." She said followed by a big yawn. "Let's go."

Shadow then held Rouge close to him.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted. They instantly warped back to the other two emeralds.

"So what's the plan?" Rouge asked.

"I need you to be able to stick close to the walls, and scout around. I can only see so far. See if you can find a door somewhere. If your able to, leave a Chaos Emerald so I can get us there no problems." Shadow said while looking around to see if he could find any other entrances.

"I'll do what I can." said Rouge with a wink.

She began flying, looking for some sort of entrance. Flying around, she noticed a certain training facility. Apparently this is where the attack robots got there aiming calibrated.

Searching for about seven minutes, she noticed what seemed like a flaw from the main building. She flew towards it, and sure enough, a hole could be seen big enough for Rouge to drop the emerald. To make sure that it would be safe inside, she grabbed something from her communicator. Tossing it in, she looked at her device. A small blurry image could be seen. It looked like it was an air vent just big enough for her and Shadow to squeeze into. She then took out an Emerald and began hugging it.

"Don't worry my little darling!" She said as if sad. "Momma will be right back, you'll see!"

She dropped the Emerald in the hole and began to fly back towards Shadow.

Shadow saw Rouge begin to fly back towards him. After she landed, she explained to Shadow about the hole and how it appeared to be safe. Shadow was convinced and began to try sensing the Emerald again. After figuring out it's location, Shadow once again warped.

They were now inside Eggman's base.

It was near night time before Sonic finally reached his house. He carefully set down Amy on his couch in his living room, putting pillows and blankets around her to help her feel more comfortable. He sat on the floor next to her not moving a muscle. He refused to let hunger or thirst get the better of him. Tears slowly developed as he saw the bruises and cuts she had on her, though none fell. He wanted to be strong for her. Sonic was extremely grateful to God for helping him so much. Had it not been for those signs... he was afraid that he actually might not have found her. Closing his eyes, he folded his hands again, and let out a prayer.

"I thank you so much for helping me." He began. "I don't know what I would have done without your help. Your probably the only who knows how much she means to me now. I don't want to rush into anything.. but I now feel that whenever I look at...her.."

Amy began to slowly wake up in a daze. She thought she could hear a voice that sounded extremely fuzzy. But she slowly began to recognize that it was Sonic's. She then heard the rest of Sonic's prayer. She managed to squint her eyes open to see Sonic.

"I feel like you put us together for a reason. I know that others will tease our age. But I don't care about that. In ten years, it won't even matter. In ten years, lots of things can change. But there's one thing that I don't want to ever change. Not for a second, not for a year, not for a millennium, not for all eternity and more. And that's the feeling I get when I hold her close to me. When she rests her head on my chest. When I feel the warmth of us together. That is what I hope I can keep forever..."

Amy felt her heart erupt with happiness. A smile began to work it's way on her face. Though she desperately wanted to say something to him, her heart told her to stay silent for now. She closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep. Sonic finished his prayer, and looked at Amy.

"Amy." Sonic whispered to her. "I hope that you'll be able to forgive me for hurting you. I know I did a stupid thing. But I also wanted to thank you. These last few days with you were some of the best days I've ever had. And I'd like to have some more of those days. Sure I like running solo. But I promise to take you with me whenever you want to go somewhere. It will just be the two of us. You'd like that right? I know how you think after all! It would just be the two of us for miles and miles! And we'd watch sunsets together, and look at the stars. It would be so romantic wouldn't it!" Sonic said with a chuckle before he let out a sigh.

"It sure would." Amy replied quietly.

Sonic head shot up and looked at Amy. She was smiling back at him with a weak little smile.

"Amy!! Your awake!" Sonic exploded with happiness.

He gave her a hug carefully trying not to hurt her. Amy hugged him back with a smile.

"LookAmyI'msosorry. I don'tknowwhatIwasdoingbut.." Sonic rushed out of his mouth before Amy put her finger on his lips to stop him.

"It's okay Sonic. I forgive you." She said quietly.

"But how can you forgive me so easily?! I did something horrible to you. I pushed you out of the way when you just wanted a simple answer! Not to mention all those other times from the past!" Sonic said trying to prove his faults.

"It's simple." Amy responded. "I love you. And nothing will ever change that.

Sonic was stunned. This was something that shouldn't surprise him, but to be honest, this was the first time he actually felt like she was telling the truth about her feelings towards him. Why else would she forgive him so easily?

Amy smiled at Sonic's reaction. She then had an idea to get close to him.

"Can I ask you a favor?" She asked trying to sound as small as possible.

Sonic nodded towards her. He thought she sounded absolutely adorable the way she asked.

"I really appreciate what you did for me here. But do you think I can sleep on a bed? This couch is a bit lumpy."

"Sure thing Amy!" Sonic responded.

He immediately began moving everything to his room before eventually carrying Amy to his bed.

"That better Amy?" He asked.

"Much. Thank you Sonic. But I feel pretty cold. Can you help me warm up?"

"Your wish is my command." He said with a small bow.

He grabbed an extra three blankets, and put them on her.

"How do you feel now?" Sonic asked.

"Better." She Amy replied. "But it's still a bit chilly. Is there something else you can do?"

"Well that's all the blankets I have. I can go get some more but.."

Amy began to shiver and seemed as if she was freezing. Sonic saw her, and immediately got in the bed. He lied next to her, and held her close to him.

"How does that feel?" Sonic asked somewhat concerned.

"Much better." Amy said while resting her head on his chest. She slowly began to fall back to sleep.

Sonic looked down at Amy. Seeing her the way she was.. he felt at peace. He felt that everything he wanted he had in his arms next to him. Sonic himself began to feel tired. He slowly began to drift to sleep as well.

That night, Sonic and Amy shared the same dream. They both traveled around the world together hand in hand wherever they went.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A bittersweet victory.

(Midnight)

Exiting the vents, Shadow and Rouge searched inside the base looking for some idea where the Doctor could be, while also trying to find information on his new project. However, searching here was near unthinkable. Most halls and corridors looked exactly the same with a cool metallic blue. Occasionally they would come across different rooms, but there seemed to be nothing of use. Just a few tools here and there, and broken computers. Interesting enough, they had managed to find a large kitchen room. The robots had been preparing meals, but appeared to be paying no attention to Shadow or Rouge at all. Cameras were visible, however Shadow moved quickly to keep out of sight. Rouge merely flew at the right times to avoid being seen. Soon enough the atmosphere began changing again. This time taking a somewhat green lighting, however it seemed more open this time around. The halls were easier to navigate, and occasionally a few rooms were filled with comfortable luxuries, such as a gigantic bedroom, a swimming pool sized bath tub, and even a tv room.

(11 hours later)

Soon Shadow and Rouge discovered an interesting room. This room was darker than the rest of the rooms, but it was surrounded by wires and cables. Towards the end however was a gigantic computer screen. Shadow quickly ran up to it.

"Do you know how to get into this thing? Rouge asked.

"Yes. Just give me some time. Something here seems like its missing something." Shadow replied.

Shadow managed to turn on the screen a couple of times, but it would immediately turn off afterwards.

"I think I know what the problem is. There isn't enough power to keep this going." said Shadow.

"Is there an electrical socket unplugged, or does it need something else?" Rouge asked.

"What else do you think it needs? A chaos emerald. It's an obvious trap. There's even a socket big enough for the size of one." Shadow pointed out.

"Well what else can we do though?" Rouge asked again.

"We can't really do anything else."

"I know. So be prepared for anything now." Shadow warned.

He pulled out a Chaos Emerald and quickly looked around. After being sure nothing else was in the room, he stuck the emerald in the machine. Soon the sound of electricity flowing began to become louder and louder as the screen once again lit up. After cracking into the computer, thousands upon thousands of plans, old and new began to appear on screen, each taking up tens of thousands of words of precise planning, though many were also stamped with a cancel next to it. However Shadow didn't want anytime wasted. He began searching for the date that GUN had found the leak of one of Eggman's plans since this seemed potentially more dangerous, and likely to cause havoc throughout the world.

Spending twenty minutes of determined searching, he came across the plan he had been looking for. It also didn't have a canceled label either. This plan was named "Metal combo?"

Clicking on the file, many schematics and blueprints appeared. However while reading this Shadow began to feel a tug on him, as well as Rouge. Also the Chaos Emerald that Shadow had used as the energy source for the computer was beginning to shake. Suddenly the Emerald flew up into the air, along with the Emeralds Shadow and Rouge had. They both tried to dash for the emeralds, but something seemed to be blocking their paths. A yellow shield began to appear around them, as a light emerged in front of the two of them. A familiar laugh could be heard through transmission.

(40 minutes before said events)

Sonic quietly began to wake up, remembering that he was back at his house with Amy. He looked at the right of him and saw Amy resting comfortably next to him. He silently stroked her quills, as she let a smile form on her face. Sonic smiled himself, as she quietly whispered his name. He then carefully slipped out of bed, and stretched his limbs. He walked out of his room, and silently sat on his couch. He looked at his wrist. He still had the bracelet that Amy had made him those few nights ago. It seemed as if that day happened so long ago, yet it was less than 2 weeks ago. He had quickly been able to develop strong feelings for Amy. He knew that she did truly care for him. She had already proven it... Now it was time for him to do the same. Sonic took one last glance at Amy before he dashed out into the world. He knew just what he wanted to get her. And he wanted it to be the first thing she saw.

(30 minutes later)

Saffron slept in the fores that night in pain. He was injured and needed to get help from the others whenever they arrived. He now had two desires. The first, was to finish his job. The second, to make Sonic pay. And what better way than to take away what his heart desires. The time was quickly coming. Any moment now, help would arrive, and within the next thirty, he would be home. Finally. He had been able to track where Sonic had slept last night and marked the location on his device, before falling asleep himself.

Suddenly a bright flash began to flash, towards the outside of the forest. Saffron, despite his pain, stood up and began to limp to the light as fast as he could towards the light. Seconds later, black armored soldiers began stepping what looked like a portal, which had a pinkish glow to it. The soldiers were a variety of animals, but the armor they wore made it impossible to tell what species they could have been. Some were unarmed, as they prided themselves on being able to fight without weapons, though some carried green rifles which seemed to be only for backup. Saffron waved his arms like a mad man, until one of the soldiers noticed him. They quickly ran to him, and picked him up, placing him in a vehicle. The vehicles they rode were similar to that of a motorcycle. They slightly hovered above the ground, though they were incapable of flight, and were capable of traveling 550 miles per hour. Saffron was put into a carrier which would let someone take him wherever while still being able to drive. Saffron transferred the information to the other soldiers. Saffron however warned them of Sonic's incredible speed. That no full frontal attack would work. They quickly began to think of a plan. There was no way that they would fail now.

Sonic had been looking around at libraries and everywhere. He wanted to look up the meaning of the perfect rose. He wanted to be able to show Amy that he did care for her, and that nothing would ever change that. No he didn't want to rush into marriage, but he did want to enjoy the time he spent with her. Every second of it. Looking through books he saw the many meanings of what the rose could mean depending on color.

After some research, he finally decided on what would be the perfect rose for him to give. Afterwards he sped to find a perfect rose as quick as he could. He was going to be getting the white rose. He knew that he didn't ever want to hurt Amy, and he knew that he didn't want to be with anyone else. He knew that he would never mess around with her, and that he would always have a place for her in his heart, as discreet as he may have been before about it. He then ran to the outskirts of the city. He began traveling around the mountains searching for a patch of flowers. He didn't want to use Amy's flower garden because he felt it wasn't right to pick any of her flowers. After about five minutes he finally found a perfect Rose near a creek near the bottom of the mountains. It's smell was untainted, it's beauty unmatched, and it's meaning so pure. Carefully picking it, Sonic held it carefully while running back, trying his best not to damage the flower.

Sonic spent about 35 minutes outside and had just arrived at his house, silently he opened the door to his house and slipped back in. He walked over to his room, and silently opened the door. Inside, Amy was still sleeping. However she slowly seemed to be waking up. Sonic slowly began to walk towards her, however, a black blur suddenly hit him straight in the back of the head. Sonic immediately fell face first to the ground, dropping the rose in his hand. Amy jumped at the loud noises, and was getting ready to attack, but a large group of soldiers began to rush into the room. They held Amy down, preventing her from fighting back, and made her breathe in a certain gas. After about 30 seconds of struggle, Amy once again, began to slip into unconsciousness.

Saffron had been satisfied. He witnessed how hard Sonic was hit, and enjoyed the sight of it. Eventually the soldiers began to carry Amy onto the carrier, as they began to board the vehicles.

Sonic began to slowly regain his thoughts at what had just happened and started looking around. He saw the flower dropped on the ground. He then somewhat panicked and looked at his bed. Amy was gone. He then heard a strange sound outside. He quickly looked outside. Strange vehicles were floating and immediately took off. Among those vehicles, he saw a pink fluff lying face down. He ran out the house, and immediately took off after them.

Rouge and Shadow looked past the shield and saw a hologram of Eggman before them.

"Why hello there you two!" Eggman said with a hospitable tone. "How are you doing this lovely morning?"

"What are you planning Doctor?" Shadow demanded.

"My! Is that any way to thank the one who released you Shadow?" Eggman said with a grin.

"Very well." He continued. "I might as well explain what's going on now should I?" Well I've been very busy as you can tell. So many plans gone to waste. But today, things will be much MUCH different! For I, the glorious Doctor Robotnik, have come up with an absolutely brilliant plan! You see. Though you might have found out some of my plans Shadow, that was merely a decoy! You see, by putting the emerald in as the power slot, my computer began to scan it's energy! I also had magnets nearby that would quickly pick up the Emeralds once they would recognize the Emeralds only! Hmm.. there only appear to be six. Where is the last?"

"Like we'd tell you!" Rouge shouted to Eggman.

"Oh well." Eggman sighed. "It doesn't matter. For you see, I would like you to see one my greatest plans to ever succeed! Oh you will see. Do you recall that one time some time ago, when I had first used the Chaos Emeralds to split the world apart?"

"A brilliant plan Doctor." Shadow mocked.

"SILENCE." Eggman shouted before continuing. "See while I shot the laser, Sonic was caught in the middle of the blast. In doing so, I had been able to transform him into what he called a 'were-hog'. However, it was during this blast that I had been able to gather Sonic's dna. Using a variety of complex theories that only I could understand, I had been able to come up with a way to be able to track Sonic's every location! With his dna, all I had to do was replicate it and broadcast a satellite that would give me a signal of where I can find it's exact location!"

"So now you can keep up with Sonic? Big whoop Doctor." Rouge said unimpressed.

"Oh but you haven't heard the rest of my plan my dear! You see, I now know wherever the hedgehog is! Now, I must make that signal vanish off the face of the earth! I once had a certain weapon called the hedgehog missile that would track the hedgehog's and chase him down. This time however, it is determined to hit only Sonic. However, instead of making this explosion a mere one, I've decided to make some fireworks today! You see, this time, I intend to take out Sonic, and everything around him! Should it fail to hit him anything close to the missile will be a goner. For this missile, is powered by chaos energy, thanks to the additional emeralds that you kindly donated! And this energy when also combined with the power of a nuclear device... let's just say Sonic won't be around for much longer! GAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Shadow responded with anger. "IF YOU DO THIS, YOU WILL BE KILLING MANY INNOCENT LIVES!"

"Better safe than sorry Shadow. But if you really want to save those lives, why not stop the missile yourself! In fact, go ahead and try it Shadow!" Eggman finished before his hologram vanished.

The shield that once covered them had, faded away. A huge rumbling however could be felt. The missile Doctor Eggman had talked about was beginning to launch at this very second. Shadow would have gone after the chaos emeralds, however, he felt as if they had never existed. All traces of their energy were gun. Shadow began to dash towards the outside as fast as he could. He had to warn Sonic.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The shadow's escape from death

Sonic quickly rushed over and was running as fast as he could go. However, the blow to his head, had really affected him. His legs felt out of whack at times, and sometimes he felt as if he would fall over. But he kept on running forward trying desperately not to fall.

Saffron was finally relieved again. He had won. And he was on his way home. Sonic was a staggering buffoon. If he tried to fight in this condition, he would be done for! He felt a rush of satisfaction as he knew that Sonic would ultimately pay for what he did.

Shadow was rushing through the base as fast as he could, not caring about security anymore. Anyone robot that stood in his way, he simply ignored, and anything that refused to budge was destroyed. He quickly made it outside the base, and saw that the missile had not actually taken off yet. But the engine under it was pushing the rocket off the ground. He searched everywhere he could for a ramp of some sort. He then saw a roof of one of the small buildings that could work. He only had one shot at jumping to the rocket, however, and if he missed this, Sonic would ultimately die. He wasn't going to let that happen. Dashing from side to side avoiding every robots fire, he quickly ran to the building and ran at full speed, beginning to spindash to attempt to get a grip on the missile. He launched through the air, and saw himself beginning to close in on the missile. However he began to lose momentum. He was slowly going to fall. However, Shadow, kicked in the air with his rocket shoes, which gave him a boost. He grappled a small handle that the rocket had, and began holding for dear life. The missile began to take flight through a removable roof that the doctor must have built. As he left the cave he looked down, he was above the forest and looking down at how high he was. Suddenly however a robot that seemed to be attached to the rocket, began to charge at Shadow's grip. It constantly bashed at Shadow's hands until he was forced to let go. As he fell he tried to get an exact glimpse of where the missile was headed, but could barely get such luck. As Shadow fell into the trees, he had no clue where to begin. Rouge would be filling GUN in with the details. He however need to stop that explosion. He didn't know where to start. Suddenly however he remembered one last thing. The last chaos emerald! Though the other Emeralds might have vanished, the last Emerald may still have some sort of signal. Concentrating as hard as he could, he focused his thoughts on finding the Emerald. Before long, a faint short signal was in his head. He then began to dash as fast as he could. He only had a little time left, and that time was rapidly depleting.

Sonic was loosing energy, barely keeping up with the soldiers. He felt stumped. The blow to his head had took a strong effect on him as his view became blurry, and his legs numbing now. He collapsed face first in the ground, and felt exhausted. However he felt extremely mad at himself.

"I can't lose Amy! Not like this!"

The thought raced through his head while he rested on the ground.

"Where are they taking her? Why do they want her?"

He felt too tired to do anything. His head began to slow everything down. His mind was in another place. However, an inside explosion of energy began to flow through his veins. He felt a rush of adrenaline and anger begin coursing through him. Sonic clenched his gloves with anger, and tightened all his joints. He then felt himself stand up, beginning to move once again. He at first started to chase after the feint captors in a struggle, but Sonic's anger began forcing him to run, despite the pain begging him to stop. His eyes focused and he began to rush towards his enemies. Within a few quick seconds, Sonic was less than 800 feet away from the soldiers. The soldiers however had seen Sonic begin to catch up. Gunfire, explosives, and debris flew towards Sonic as he dodged each with ease. He wouldn't let anything stop him.

Rouge, still inside Eggman's base, watched as Shadow ran out of the room. However, moments after leaving, Eggman's hologram appeared again in the room, as he laughed hysterically.

"Ahahahahaha!! I've finally done it! Two problems taken care of in one day! Absolute GENIUS! Ohohoho!!" He bursted as he returned.

Rouge held her head in annoyance of the Doctor's arrogance.

"What are you talking about you gluten?" She yelled back at the hologram.

"Oh Rouge. If only you could see the big picture! Well. I suppose if you hurry you could see a lovely view of the eventual show! Though it might be best if you stayed inside!" He answered with a dark

grin.

Suddenly the shield that held Rouge was gone.

"Give Shadow my regards my dear!" His final message said.

Rouge slowly began to put the pieces together in her head. This explosion... it was going to be much MUCH bigger than expected.. He didn't give Shadow a chance to save Sonic! He was trying to kill him as well! Rouge quickly tried to call Shadow on her device, but her signal strength from her device was incredibly low. She had to get a better signal from outside. She needed to hurry however. Time was running out. On the screen that was once off, a three minute countdown began.

Sonic was now 23 feet away from the soldiers. He was closing in on them when he saw a bright light in the far distance. It seemed to be swirling with a few certain colors. He then realized what was happening. The enemies were trying to take Amy away from him. If he messed up here, he may never see her again! Sonic was more determined then ever to get to Amy... and scared as well.

Shadow was sprinting in the Emeralds direction as fast as he could. Landscapes and trees rushed before him, as he dodged every obstacle in his way. Soon however he was out of the forest, and in the open. He would have gone on, but his device began to ring. He quickly answered while running hearing Rouge's radio broken voice.

"Shadow are you there? Please answer!" She said concerned

"This is Shadow. What is it?" He answered while running still.

"Shadow! Please listen.. you may not like what your about to hear, but you have no choice! Turn back! NOW!" Rouge pleaded.

Shadow felt shocked at her words.

"What?! Are you crazy?!! If I don't keep moving Sonic is-"

"SONIC IS DEAD NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!!" She interrupted. "Don't you see why Eggman let you go so easily?! He's trying to kill both of you! Even if you get to Sonic in time, the explosion is going to destroy you as well! Come back now! Even if Sonic is dead, you have to live Shadow! Only you can stop Eggman if he can't!"

Shadow felt rage stir up inside him. Rouge wouldn't say something like this if it wasn't important. She was right.. If Sonic died.. he was the worlds only hope. He saw the missile beginning to descend towards the ground slowly. Shadow stopped and closed his eyes with anger. A tear dropped from his eye

"Goodbye Sonic... My friend." He whispered to the wind.

Shadow immediately turned around, and began running back to Eggman's base underground, messaging Gun at the same time to prepare for the eventual destruction... and loss of a Saviour.

Few moments later, a cloud of pure black engulfed the sky leaving the sun to become blotted out with darkness. A faint laugh of triumph could be heard in what was once the heavens of the world.


End file.
